


Soft Place To Land

by shotgunkitten



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Lots of other characters mentioned - Freeform, Several AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunkitten/pseuds/shotgunkitten
Summary: A collection of short Nabrina one shots based on fluff prompts on tumblr.
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 19
Kudos: 150





	1. Wait a minute, are you jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> A list of fluff prompts circulated on tumblr and I got hit with a couple of asks, so I figured I might as well post them here, too. The notes at the beginning will have a bit of information on the one shot if necessary and include the prompt. I hope you have fun reading them!
> 
> Mortal AU, Prompt: "Wait a minute are you jealous"

Sabrina watched as Nick twirled the girl he was dancing with, her untamed curls flying with the movement and the skirt of her lavender-colored gown billowing, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She hated being sidelined like this, hated that she wasn’t the one on the dancefloor with him. It wasn’t fair.

She forced herself to look away and scanned the crowd. Prudence and Ambrose were wrapped around each other and seemed to be off to their own little world where nobody else existed. Sabrina couldn’t blame them – she had been there as well, just a few years ago. Absentmindedly, she played with the rings on her finger at the thought. Prudence looked gorgeous in her white dress and Ambrose looked at her like she hung the stars, a look that she had never seen on her cousin’s face before he had met Prudence. The blonde was glad to see it – her cousin deserved all the happiness in the world. 

Sabrina spotted her aunt Hilda and Cee, one of the only couples attempting to actually bring some ballroom steps to the dancefloor while the younger crowd mostly just swayed to the music. Zelda was at the bar, a Martini in one hand, her trusty cigarette holder in the other and a content look on her face that could almost pass for a smile as she watched Ambronse and Prudence.

She sighed, leaning back in her chair as her gaze drifted back to Nick, pursing her lips as she had to watch him pull the girl into his arms. She really hated this. Sabrina frowned when he caught her gaze and had the audacity to wink at her. She forced herself to look away and found Dorcas chatting up one of the waiters, whose ears had almost turned the shade of red of his tie. A small smile grazed her lips – some things would never change. Agatha stood next to them, the two sisters without a doubt overwhelming the poor guy with their presence. He never stood a chance.  


The song changed to an upbeat number and the girl left Nick’s arms, heading over to Ambrose instead. Sabrina glared at Nick when he crossed the room and sat down on the chair next to her, his arm draping over the back of her chair in a fluid motion.

“What’s with the frown, Spellman?” Nick asked, chuckling as her glare became more prominent.

“Having fun out there?” Sabrina nodded at the dancefloor. 

He raised his eyebrows, a suspicion growing. “Wait a minute, are you jealous?”

The blonde rolled her eyes. “Let me think. You’re over there on the dancefloor, having the time of your life, and I’m stuck over here. Yes, I’m jealous,” she answered, her lips pursed. 

Nick couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing at her little rant, earning him another look that would probably  sent other guys running. Nick, however, had gotten used to it years ago and found it adorable instead. He kissed her temple, grinning when she huffed at the gesture. “There’s a very good reason you’re stuck over here,” he said as he gently put his hand on her rounded belly. Sabrina was supposed to stay off her feet as much as possible – which included dancing at her cousin’s wedding, no matter how much he knew she hated it. He smiled as he felt the baby kick. Not long now. He couldn't wait to hold their baby in his arms.  


“Doesn’t mean I can’t hate every minute of it,” she grumbled.

Nick shifted his chair closer to hers and moved his arm around her, pulling her against him. A soft smile appeared on his face when she rested her head against his shoulder and he kissed the crown of her head. 

A while later, the girl ditched Ambrose on the dancefloor and came over to them. “Come dance with me, Mommy!” She said, looking at Sabrina with big brown eyes that reminded the blonde so much of the man next to her.

“You know that Mommy isn’t allowed to, sweetheart,” Nick interfered. They had explained to her that Sabrina was supposed to be careful and rest as much as possible, but dancing obviously didn’t count as exhausting activity in their daughter’s book.

“Then you dance with me again, Daddy,” she demanded, looking at Nick now.

Sabrina could see his heart melt at the look their daughter gave him and bit her bottom lip. She had him wrapped around her little finger the second her father had laid eyes on her for the first time five years ago.

Nick looked at her questioningly. “Will you be okay staying over here?”

Sabrina couldn’t help but smile. She leaned into him further and placed a soft kiss on his lips, feeling him smile in return. “I’ll be fine,” she answered, “go make me jealous again.”


	2. I love you. You enormously stubborn pain in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse; Prompt: "I love you. You enormously stubborn pain in the ass."

Sabrina snorted when she entered the living room and spotted Nick on the couch, a frown on his face and the hopelessly entangled chain of lights, shaped like carved pumpkins, in his lap. He had been trying and failing to disentangle the thing for the last 20 minutes, cursing and muttering under his breath.

“I really don’t get why you won’t just use magic,” she said as she placed a mug with hot chocolate on the table in front of him, her own mug in hand as she sat down next to him.

“Because I want to do this the mortal way. I distinctly remember a certain half-celestial telling me that you don’t need to use magic for every mundane task,” Nick answered, looking at her with an eyebrow raised, daring her to contradict him. 

She laughed and kissed his cheek. “I know that I said that, but seriously – just use magic. That chain has been driving you insane for too long already,” the witch noted.

He shook his head. “I started doing this the mortal way and that’s how I’ll finish it.” Nick was going to untangle the chain and put it on the staircase that led to the first floor the mortal way, no matter how long it took. It wasn’t just his stubborn streak shining through, though. He was also doing this for her, even if he didn’t say it out loud. 

Sabrina had been leaning more and more into her magical side in recent years, but she was still half-mortal and he had every intention of honoring that part of her heritage just as much. He knew it sometimes hurt her to think about what mortality meant, losing loved ones to the course of time, but it also offered a different appreciation of life itself, of accomplishing the little things. Even if it was something as simple as disentangling lights.

The blonde witch sighed and leaned back, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. “Do what you have to.” She watched him work, his brow furrowed in concentration as he worked on the knots. Salem joined them a while later, leaning heavily into his cat persona as he curled up in Sabrina’s lap, purring loudly as she pet him, sometimes swiping at the pumpkins as Nick worked.

“Stop it, Salem,” Nick warned the familiar, making Sabrina laugh.

“You know he’s just messing with you, right?” 

“I know, doesn’t make it any better, though,” he answered, unable to stop the smile on his lips when he saw her grin.

Half an hour later, her hot chocolate long gone and Nick’s not really hot anymore, he leaned back into the sofa cushions as he dropped the untangled lights in his lap. “Praise Lilith that’s done,” he mumbled. He had no idea how mortals did this all the time and not go insane. It was probably easier to cope with if you didn’t have an alternative, or at least that’s what he assumed. 

“Are you proud of yourself?” Sabrina asked, smiling.

“You bet I’m proud of myself for this,” he answered, looking at her with a mischievous smirk that told her he was up to no good. “But you of all people should know I’m good with my hands.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Okay, I’m going to ignore you just said that for your sake.”

He laughed and leaned over to kiss her, smiling when he could still taste the hot chocolate on her lips. “Help me put that thing up on the handrail?” Nick asked when he pulled away.

“I take it you want to do this the mortal way, too?” Sabrina guessed, shaking her head with a soft smile when he nodded. “I really don’t get it. I remember this young warlock telling me that using my magic to make my life easier wasn’t a big deal.”

Nick kissed her again, grinning against her lips. “Well, that warlock has grown up a little and has learned to appreciate doing stuff the mortal way once in a while. And I told you, I started this the mortal way, so I’ll finish it like that, too,” he repeated his earlier statement.

She sighed in a way that he had learned years ago was reserved for him only as she looked at him. “I love you, you enormously stubborn pain in the ass. And yes, I’ll obviously help you with the lights.”

“I love you, too, babe,” he answered, grabbing his mug and heating the beverage back up with a spell, holding her gaze as he took a sip, followed by an exaggerated sound of approval. “And you like that I’m a stubborn pain in the ass.”

Sabrina rolled her eyes. “I’m going to reconsider that if you’re not careful,” she warned him.

“Oh, really, now? So you’d like it if I became a pushover?” Nick raised his eyebrow at that, calling her bluff.

She scrunched up her nose at the thought and shook her head after a moment. “No, that would be boring. I like you the way you are, since you’re _my_ stubborn pain in the ass,” Sabrina finally said, kissing his cheek as he laughed. She lifted Salem off her lap and placed him back on the couch before holding her hand out to Nick, smiling when he grabbed it without missing a beat. “Come on, Scratch, let’s get those lights up.”


	3. What do you have behind your back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse; Future Fic; Prompt: "What do you have behind your back?"

Nick was hunched over the desk in their study, paper scattered around the place as he took notes, frowned, crumbled the paper up and tossed them aside before starting over. Sabrina watched from the doorway, an amused smile on her face as he tossed another piece of paper into a corner. She knew he’d clean up when he was done, but she couldn’t help herself – at the wave of her index finger, the crumbled-up paper landed back on the desk, startling him.

Sabrina couldn’t stop the laughter that spilled over her lips as his head snapped up, a bewildered expression on his face. His dark curls stuck up in different directions, no doubt the result of Nick running his hands through them again and again. “You okay there, Scratch?” she asked, still grinning.

“Probably overdue for a break if a piece of paper makes me jump,” he answered, leaning back in his chair as he rubbed his neck. He had been working to prove one of Edward Spellman’s theories on the containment of lesser demons for hours now and felt that he was close to figuring it out, could almost feel it on his fingertips – but so far, the definite, unshakable solution to the problem still eluded him.

She nodded and stepped into the study, her hands behind her back. “Definitely time for a break,” Sabrina agreed. The smile on her face grew a little when she saw his eyes narrow.

“What do you have behind your back?” Nick had learned to read her over the years, but the twinkle in her eyes, paired with that smile, could still mean just about anything. 

“Now wouldn’t you like to know?” She laughed again when he rolled his eyes at her words.

“Come over here, Spellman,” he demanded, pushing his chair away from the desk.

Sabrina did as he asked and rounded the table, but leaned back against the heavy piece of furniture instead of settling in his lap like he probably expected, keeping the object still hidden. “You realize that hasn’t been my last name for half a century now, right?”

“You’ll always be Spellman to me,” he informed her with a grin of his own. “Now, what are you hiding from me?”

She took a deep breath and finally revealed what she had kept behind her back: a watch that had belonged to his father. It was one of the few possessions he had of the man, and it had been stored safely in a box in the Scratch estate in the Unholy Lands. Sabrina had grabbed it during their trip there for the summer solstice a few weeks prior and had Ambrose take a look at it, renewing the enchantments that kept the watch running, attuning them to Nick.

“My dad’s watch,” he mumbled, gently taking it from her. “It’s working again.” It had stopped working when his parents had been killed – the watch stopping at the time his father’s heart had stopped beating. The thought broke his heart every time he had looked at the watch, but here it was, in perfect working order, the second hand steadily moving.

“Ambrose fixed it. It’s your watch now,” Sabrina said, carefully watching his reaction to the news. She knew why it hadn’t worked in decades and the thought still broke her heart, but she also knew that his father would have wanted Nick to have it and actually wear it. “I added a few new enchantments, too. There’s a protection spell on it now and it will always help you find me.” She touched her necklace at that, reminding him of the same spells he had put on the pendant that rested over her heart.

“Sabrina …” he looked up at her, at a loss for words. Just when he thought he couldn’t love her more, she did something like this. He carefully placed the watch on the desk and grabbed her hands, tugging her closer and she finally settled in his lap. Nick tangled a hand in her hair and pulled her into a kiss, trying to show her how grateful he was when words failed him. When they broke apart, he leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes still closed. “Thank you,” he whispered, not ashamed of the slight tremble in his voice.

She pressed another short kiss to his lips. “You’re welcome,” she quietly answered, reaching for the watch with one hand and for his with the other. Sabrina gently put the watch on his wrist, her gaze focused as she worked. When she was done, she looked up again, a small smile on her face. “Right where it belongs,” she concluded.

“Just like us,” Nick agreed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tightly against him, a content smile appearing on his own face when she nestled into his embrace.

“Just like us,” she repeated, wrapping her arms around him as well as they sat in silence, soaking up each other’s warmth. 


	4. You snuck into my room, at 4am … to cuddle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mortal AU; Prompt: "You snuck into my room, at 4am … to cuddle?"
> 
> Basically a deleted scene from [Let’s Fall In Love For The Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884677), shortly after Nick moved into the mortuary - back when things were easy

Nick was roused from his sleep by movement in his bed. For a second, he thought he had been imagining things, but when he opened his eyes, Sabrina’s blonde hair shone like a beacon as the moonlight hit it. He pushed himself up and rolled over onto his side, his vision still a bit blurry and only slowly coming into focus.

“Sabrina … what …" he asked, not awake enough to form a coherent sentence, his voice raspy from sleep. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the radio clock on his nightstand – 3:56AM, glaring at him in bright red letters. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” she admitted quietly.

“So you decided to come in here?” Nick felt like he was missing something.

A few moments of silence passed before Sabrina finally answered, staring at the ceiling. “Okay … I … “ she started, then sighed. “I felt lonely and I wanted a hug.” 

He raised an eyebrow at her words. “Wait a moment, let me get this straight. You snuck into my room, at 4 AM … to cuddle?” It had only become his room a few days ago, some of his things still in the boxes he, Sabrina and Ambrose had quickly shoved them into when they had packed up his room at his uncle’s house, liberating him from that dreadful place. 

“I guess?” She shrugged slightly, rolling over onto her side so she was facing him. She took in the confused, yet tired look on his face, his sleep-tousled hair and smiled a little when she saw the shallow imprint of a cushion scar on his cheek, thanks to the moonlight bleeding into the room. Before she could stop herself, Sabrina reached out and traced it with her fingertips. She missed how Nick’s breath caught just the slightest bit at her touch.

He forced himself to move, unwilling to risk getting lost in the feeling. Without asking, he pulled her into his arms and rolled over onto his back, a small smile spreading over his face as she settled into his embrace, her head resting on his chest as she wrapped her own arm around his middle. “Are you comfortable?” he asked, his fingertips brushing up and down her upper arm.

“You’re the best pillow,” she replied, closing her eyes, burying deeper into his arms and pressing a kiss over his heart through his shirt. “I’m happy you’re here.”

“So am I, Spellman. So am I,” he answered. “Now go back to sleep.” He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head and closed his eyes. 

“Good night, Nick.”

“Good night, Sabrina.”

Soon enough, her breathing evened out and he let it lull him back to sleep, too. 


	5. If I didn’t know you better, I’d say you were trying to flirt by giving me books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse; Prompt: "If I didn’t know you better, I’d say you were trying to flirt by giving me books."

“I thought you might be interested in this,” Sabrina said, placing a book in front of Nick. He had been studying in the Sanctum of the Academy of Unseen Arts for the better part of the day, proving to her once again that for all the devil-may-care attitude he liked to present to people who didn’t know him too well, he was still very much a nerd on the inside, which she found ridiculously endearing. The contrast couldn’t be clearer if he tried when he lifted his gaze, the slightly lopsided smile he reserved for her on his face, his dark eyes shining with mischief that always seemed to be there when he looked at her.

“What’s that?” he asked, picking up the book. Judging from the condition the cover and spine were in, he’d hazard a guess that it was at least a few hundred years old. He gingerly opened it and saw the author’s name: Duncan Spellman. “Who is Duncan Spellman?”

Sabrina perched on the edge of the desk, her fingertips brushing over the weathered first page of the book, the paper turned a darker shade of beige from age. “According to aunt Zee, he was my great-great-granduncle,” she explained. “And he apparently was the one who got my dad interested in Conjuring. That’s his first publication on the topic. Obviously, a lot of what he wrote has been updated since his days with more convenient methods, but I figured you might be interested in the historic value of it, anyway. And there are more of his works in our family library in the mortuary, too, if you want to read them.”

Nick looked at the book in front of him and then back up at the girl who had placed it there. The smile on his lips became wider. “If I didn’t know you better, I’d say you were trying to flirt by giving me books.”

She rolled her eyes. “I didn’t realize I still had to flirt with you. According to Ambrose, you’re already wrapped around my finger.”

He chuckled. “He’s not entirely wrong,” he admitted, making her grin, “but a little bit of flirting never hurt anyone.”

Sabrina bit her bottom lip and watched as Nick’s eyes dropped to her mouth at the gesture. “I guess,” she said. “So … do you want to come over to the mortuary later to check out the other books?”

Nick raised an eyebrow when he noticed the way she was looking at him from under her lashes. “Just to check out the books?”

She shrugged a little. “I mean … depending how late it gets, I guess I could always make room for you in my bed.”

A mischievous smirk appeared on his lips. “How late do I have to show up to get that spot?”

“Not too late, you know how much room Salem takes up, given the chance,” the witch reminded him, holding his gaze. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll deal with your familiar,” he reassured her, taking told of her hand. He pressed soft kisses to her fingertips, her palm and then let his lips graze over the pulse point on her wrist, making her breath catch audibly at the caress. “I’m not sharing you tonight, I want to thank you for this,” he nodded towards the book, “in great detail.”

She felt the tension rise between them, but refused to back down. “I’m looking forward to it. And just remember, there’s more where that came from.” Sabrina hopped off the table and gently pulled her hand out of his grasp. “I need to go, aunt Hilda mentioned needing my help with some decisions for redecorating the parlor.” She slipped out of his reach before he could pull her closer and grinned at him over her shoulder as she walked away. “See you tonight, babe. And remember, don’t be too late.”

“I won’t, don’t worry about that,” he said, shaking his head with a smile as he watched her walk away, appreciating the little extra swing she put in her hips that he was sure was only there for his sake. Once she was gone, he pulled the book she had given him closer. She had been right in her assessment that he was very much interested in the historic value of it, even if some of the theories presented were outdated.


	6. Don't smile at me like that. You know it drives me crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mortal AU, same universe as "Wait a minute, are you jealous?", a few months prior and created for spooky season :-)
> 
> Prompt: "Don't smile at me like that. You know it drives me crazy."

“You ready to see my costume?” Nick called from outside the living room. 

Sabrina was propped up on the couch, a pillow stuffed behind her back and a hand on her slightly rounded belly. Nick would take their daughter trick-or-treating so Sabrina could take a nap before their friends and family came over later to celebrate her birthday. Even if she thankfully was now past the stage of smells randomly causing nausea, she still felt tired more often than she liked. Growing a human being inside her was more exhausting than she remembered from being pregnant with Diana.

“Get in here,” she answered, shaking her head. When her husband entered the living room, she burst out laughing. “What the hell, Nick?”

He was wearing all black clothes, a headband with black cat ears attached to it and had drawn whiskers on his face. As he came closer, she saw that he had attached a tail to the back of his black jeans, which sent her into another fit of laughter.

“So, who am I?” Nick asked, grinning as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips before sitting down on the edge of the sofa as she shifted a little to make room for him, mindful not to sit on the tail.

“I’d say you’re Salem,” Sabrina concluded, unable to stop herself from laughing again.

“Maybe. Or maybe I’m the Cheshire Cat,” he answered, sending that special smile her was that never failed to send the best kind of shiver down her spine.

“Don’t smile at me like that. You know it drives me crazy,” she said, subconsciously holding her breath when he leaned in again, his dark eyes never leaving hers. This was the kind of smile and the intensity in his gaze that was to blame for her ending up pregnant twice now.

“Oh, I know, babe, I know,” he reassured her, kissing her again. 

When he tried to deepen it, Sabrina put a hand on his chest and gently pushed him away. “Don’t even think about it. I don’t want to end up with your whiskers all over my face.” She narrowed her eyes a little. “By the way, did you use my eyeliner to draw those?”

Nick laughed. “Don’t worry, I left your makeup alone. I got one of those Halloween makeup kits and used that.”

She looked at him again, took in the way his dark eyes shone and the carefree smile on his face. A smile that made the whiskers point upwards. She reached out and wiped away a tiny smudge. “You’re ridiculous. I love you.”

“I love you, too. And even if I’m ridiculous, you married me, so joke’s on you,” he said, grinning.

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat. Just for the record,” Sabrina informed him. “Now, where’s our little Alice to match your Cheshire Cat? Shouldn’t you get going?”

“We should,” Nick agreed. “Diana? Ready to go, sweetheart?” he called in the direction of the staircase. Last time he had seen their daughter, she was having a tea party with her stuffed animals and a sleeping Salem on her bed.

“Coming, daddy!” came her reply, followed by small feet running down the stairs.

“No running!” Sabrina called, breathing a little easier when the steps slowed down.

“Sorry, mommy,” Diana said. She cocked her head to the side when she looked at her father, as if trying to figure something out. After a few moments, she heaved a deep sigh, something she had picked up from her great aunt Zelda. “Daddy, the Cheshire Cat is blue and purple,” she told him, her tone serious.

Sabrina bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing as she looked at her daughter, standing there in the middle of their living room in her Alice costume, her arms crossed in front of her chest and clearly not impressed with her father. 

“I know, but this way, I’m the Cheshire Cat and Salem,” he explained, looking at Sabrina from the corner of his eye, daring her to say something. 

She gave him her most innocent smile, her eyes wide and her eyebrows slightly raised. 

Diana looked at her father for another moment before sighing again. Sabriana’s cheeks were starting to cramp from trying to stay calm. “Alright, I guess,” the little girl finally said, shrugging. “Can we visit the aunties and uncle Ambrose and auntie Pru?”

“They’d be disappointed if you didn’t show up,” Sabrina said, smiling when Diana started to bounce in place at the prospect of getting ridiculous amounts of candy. She was already cursing her family for the sugar rush Diana would be on for days to come if they weren’t careful. 

“Let’s go then. We need to be back here in time for mommy’s birthday party,” Nick reminded their daughter. He pressed a gentle kiss to Sabrina’s lips before getting up. “Get some rest while we’re gone.”

“That’s the plan,” she said. “Have fun out there.”

“That’s the plan,” he echoed, making her roll her eyes. “Alright, come on, Alice, let’s go to Wonderland,” Nick said, a gentle smile on his face as Diana grabbed his hand and basically dragged him out of the living room. 

Sabrina sank further into the cushions, smiling when she heard her daughter talk a mile a minute as Nick helped her put her shoes and coat on before they left the house. As the quiet settled over her home, her eyes drifted shut, the smile still on her face as she fell asleep. 


	7. "I really want to kiss you right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse; Everybody Lives AU; Prompt: "I really want to kiss you right now."

“Think you got it?” Nick asked, looking at Sabrina expectantly. The had spent all weekend working on the teleportation spell, or rather, Nick had been teaching it to Sabrina. Now that he was sure she could recite all the theoretical aspects in her sleep, it was time to actually try it out. 

“I got this. You worry too much, Nick,” she replied, rolling her eyes. Just because he was almost a year older and she had another month to go until her Dark Baptism didn’t mean that she was a child when it came to spells. 

He chuckled. “I just want you to reach your destination in one piece, that’s all,” he explained. They had sequestered themselves in the library of the Scratch house where they had studied in peace, their fathers holed up in the impressive study Nick’s dad usually worked in.

“I will! Don’t worry about it,” she reassured him with a smile. “Now go hide.” Sabrina closed her eyes and waited for him to go. They had determined that using him as her beacon instead of a place would be safest for her first practical tries. 

Nick looked her over, saw her fidgeting slightly, eager to try the spell. He could feel her brimming with magic that just begged to be released. He walked around for a bit, trying to decide where to go when he finally found a spot behind a bookshelf. “Alright, go ahead,” he called, praying to the Dark Lord that she would manage without getting hurt. He heard her say the incantation loud and clear, like he had taught her to, and a moment later, she appeared in front of him, stumbling. He reached out on reflex and caught her, pulling her close against him to keep her safe.

Sabrina looked up at him, her eyes wide at their sudden proximity. Then, a wide smile spread across her face. “I did it!” she exclaimed and wrapped her arms around his neck as a giddy giggle escaped her. 

“You did,” he confirmed, her smile infectious. Nick pushed her back by her shoulders a bit, checking her over to make sure she was alright before hugging her close again.

“I told you I could do it,” the young witch said, her voice a mixture of pride and happiness.

“If I hadn’t thought you could do it, I wouldn’t have agreed to teach you, Spellman,” he answered, grinning when she rolled her big brown eyes. 

Nick studied the pretty girl in his arms that had been consuming his thoughts for a while how. He hadn’t been sure if she saw him as more than a friend, but now, with the way they were wrapped around each other, he thought that maybe there could be more between them. His eyes drifted from her dark orbs over her small nose to her plush lips, tinged in an enticing red. The warlock pushed a strand of her golden blonde hair behind her ear and noticed how her breach caught at the gesture, her eyes fixed on his face. 

“I really want to kiss you right now,” he confessed.

“Then do it,” Sabrina answered quietly, worrying her lower lip with her teeth in a way that drove him insane.

He leaned in and captured her red lips in a soft kiss, gauging her reaction. When she pulled herself closer, Nick deepened the kiss, the content little sound she made giving him more confidence. As did the hand that she buried in his curls, holding him close. Not that he planned to go anywhere anytime soon. Not when Sabrina Spellman was in his arms and allowed him to kiss her like that.

Sabrina was the first to break the kiss. He pecked her lips again, unable to help himself, once, twice, three times and felt her smile into the gentle kiss that followed, before resting his forehead against hers.

“I really like you Sabrina. A lot. As more than just a friend,” he said, despite being sure that the way they had just kissed had done most of the talking for him anyway. 

“I like you a lot, too. As more than just a friend,” she replied, following up her words with a kiss of her own.

“So … go on a date with me?” Nick asked, a smile taking over his face as her features lit up.

“I’d love to go on a date with you,” Sabrina agreed. She squealed when Nick pulled her in closer, the sound quickly muffled as he kissed her again, leaning against the bookshelf for support. He’d make sure it was the most magical date she could possibly imagine. 


	8. “Not to toot my own horn or anything, but Salem loves me more”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse, Everybody Lives AU; Prompt: “Not to toot my own horn or anything, but Salem loves me more”

She could definitely get used to this, Sabrina thought, leaning back against Nick as they sat on a blanket underneath the big apple tree in the backyard of the Scratch residence, the young witch sitting between his legs. They were hidden from the world by the big tree that hung full of fruit almost ready for harvest and other plants Nick’s mother cultivated with as much dedication as Sabrina’s aunt Hilda. 

Their parents sat on the back porch, their fathers no doubt debating over a part of the manifesto they had worked on together for decades now, trying to bring change to the antiquated traditions of their kind. Their mothers would sit next to them, sharing knowing smiles and humoring their husbands when they asked for their input, Edward always especially mindful of his mortal wife’s point of view.

This had been a Sunday tradition for as long as Sabrina and Nick could remember, the families getting together. And from a young age, the witch and warlock had started sneaking off, bored about the topics discussed back when they were kids, off to play games in either of their rooms or outside when the weather allowed it. Now at 16, they still snuck off, even if it was for different reasons that their parents didn’t know about yet. Things between them were still new and they weren’t ready yet to share the change in their relationship with anyone. The sneaking around certainly brought its own set of thrills.

Sabrina closed her eyes as Nick started kissing her neck, a content sigh in the form of his name spilling over her lips as she let her head drop to the side, giving him more room. She shifted a little when his arms pulled her closer, nestling deeper into his embrace, making him groan. 

“Careful, Spellman, we’re not exactly alone,” he warned, playfully nipping at a spot below her ear that he knew all too well was especially sensitive to his touch. 

“You’re the one who started this”, she reminded him, turning her head to follow up her words with a soft kiss that would undoubtedly have grown heated – if they weren’t interrupted by a soft meow. Sabrina pulled away and looked at the black cat that sat before them. 

“What now?” Sabrina asked. Another meow followed, causing the young witch to roll her eyes. “No, Salem, we haven’t told our parents yet and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t, either,” she said. Her familiar’s response made her purse her lips. “Salem! That’s blackmail!”

Nick chuckled behind her, his arms tightening around her. “What does he want?”

“Tuna at least twice a week and a more luxurious cat bed in the parlor,” she answered, glaring at the cat, “or he’s going to rat us out to our parents.” 

“Not much I can do about the cat bed at the moment, but,” the warlock started before mumbling a spell under his breath, grinning when a bowl filled with tuna appeared before the cat, “this I can do.”

Sabrina rolled her eyes. “Now he’s just going to keep this up, you know that, right?”

“A bit of tuna isn’t going to kill us. Besides, once we tell our parents, his blackmail will crumble like a house of cards anyway. Let him enjoy his little victory while it lasts,” Nick amended, kissing her temple.

As much as she wanted, she couldn’t keep the frown on her face at the gentle gesture. She loved this tender side of Nick, the one only she got to see. “Fine. You’re right,” she agreed, snuggling deep into his embrace as Salem scarfed down his food. When he was done, he strutted over to them and curled up next to Nick, pressed closely against his thigh. 

“Not to toot my own horn or anything, but Salem loves me more,” he said, smiling as the started petting the black cat at his side.

“Only because you humored him just now. Don’t think too much of it, Scratch,” Sabrina warned, but smiled as she turned her head and saw her boyfriend burying his hand in the dark fur.

Unbeknownst to them, their parents didn’t discuss a new doctrine or changes to a tradition they deemed outdated.

“Has Sabrina mentioned anything yet?” Nick’s mother Katalin asked, looking in the direction where they were hidden by the tree and the hibiscus plants she was loved so much. The teenagers might be thinking that their parents were none the wiser, but they had known the second things had changed between them. The shared glances, secret touches when they passed and the way they always gravitated towards each other made it hard to miss that they were more than friends.

Diana shook her head. “Nothing. I even asked her if there was a boy when she had this far-away look and little smile on her face a few days ago and she denied it. Did Nick say anything?”

Nicodemus Scratch laughed. “He looked me in the eye and said he had no idea what I was talking about when he still had a smudge of your daughter’s lipstick on his cheek.” He looked at Edward. “You’re awfully quiet about this thing, by the way.”

The high priest leaned back in his chair. “They’ll tell us when they tell us. And then I’ll have a long talk with your son about how to treat my daughter.”

Diana shook her head. “Leave him alone. They grew up together, he’s not going to hurt her. And Sabrina doesn’t need you to fight her battles, either.”

Katalin nodded in agreement. “Your daughter is perfectly capable of handling anything our son could possibly throw her way and vice versa. Those two will do great things together, I’m sure of that.” She smiled. “They just need to stop sneaking around first.” 


	9. “Are you seriously giving me the silent treatment?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse; Everybody Lives AU; Prompt: “Are you seriously giving me the silent treatment?”

“Sabrina?” Nick asked, leaning against the wall next to her bathroom door. “Come out, please?”

He waited, but was met with silence.

“Come on. At least talk to me please? Tell me what’s wrong?”

More silence – or at least she didn’t say anything. He could hear her move on the other side of the door. 

“Spellman, please?” He tried the doorhandle, but wasn’t too surprised to discover that the door was locked. Nick sighed and pushed his hand through his hair in frustration. This was not what he had expected to happen tonight.

He looked around Sabrina’s room, wondering what he had done wrong. There was a big bouquet of red roses on her desk along with a box of her favorite chocolates and the room was illuminated by candles he had conjured up earlier along with the tiny lights that magically clung to the ceiling, a replica of the stars over the mortuary. Soft music was playing and he really failed to see why she had looked like a deer caught in the headlights for a moment before hiding in her bathroom.

They would celebrate their first Lupercalia in a few days and Diana had given him a little heads-up that Sabrina was nervous about the whole thing after her aunts had explained the holiday to her in a way she couldn’t. So he had gone out of his way to hopefully calm her down a little, relax her and show her that there were no expectations on his end that she somehow had to fulfil. He would just be happy to be with her, the matching already rigged with the help of Melvin.

Nick looked at the locked door again. In theory, it would be easy to use magic and get it open. However, he sincerely doubted that Sabrina would be too impressed, so he refrained from that. 

“Sabrina? Please, come out, you’re worrying me,” he tried again. The worry over what he had done wrong got bigger by the minute.

Nick perked up when there was the rustling of fabric on the other side of the door and he heard quiet footsteps. He held his breath when the key turned and Sabrina stepped into her bedroom again, taking in what he had done with wide eyes again. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, trying to read her face, but all he saw was wonder. She stepped further into the room and he followed, gently, almost hesitantly placing a hand on the small of her back, glad that she didn’t shy away from his touch at least.

When she didn’t say anything, he pressed his lips together, his brain running a mile a minute to figure out what was going on. “Look, I’m sorry if this too much. I just … your mom told me that you’re nervous about Lupercalia and I need you to know that there’s no pressure. Sabrina, we do this at your pace, I won’t push you to do anything you don’t feel comfortable with, I hope you know that. I thought we could practice for the first night, lying under the stars together.” He drew what he hoped were soothing circled into her back with his thumb through the soft fabric of her blouse. Nick waited for her to say something – anything, really – but when nothing came, he sighed. “Are you seriously giving me the silent treatment? Over this?” That finally seemed to get her attention because she turned around, her big brown eyes watery as she looked at him. 

“I can’t talk to you, Nick, or I’m going to cry,” she managed to get out, her voice slightly hitched. Shit. What had he done?

His brow furrowed at her words. “I’m so sorry, babe, I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he said, wondering how he had managed to do it in the first place. 

She shook her head, a tear escaping her eye that Nick quickly wiped away with his thumb, his pulse slowing down the slightest bit when she leaned into his hand. “You didn’t,” she replied, “This … Nick, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me,” Sabrina finally got out, more tears falling.

“Spellman … “ Nick didn’t know what to say, so he pulled her into his arms, holding her close and smiling when she tugged herself closer still, pressed up against him. 

“I was just so overwhelmed. I still am,” she confessed, her head resting on his shoulder. “I’m sorry I locked myself in the bathroom,” Sabrina mumbled.

He kissed her temple, more of his worry falling away as he heard her content sigh at the caress. “Nothing to apologize for.”

“Yes, there is. I ran instead of just talking to you,” she said.

“At least you didn’t hex me,” Nick joked, happy when he felt her chuckle in his arms. 

Sabrina pulled back a little, her eyes fixed to the ceiling. “I think you might be right, though, practicing lying under the stars might help with my nerves,” she said with a small nod, pulling back further. The witch grabbed the warlock’s hand and pressed a soft kiss to his fingertips, her gaze never leaving his, before leading him over to her bed. 

When she started to undo the buttons of her blouse, Nick gently put his hands over hers, stopping her. “We should probably leave our clothes on tonight. I don’t want your dad barging in here unannounced. He’d kill me and they’d never find a body,” he joked, happy when Sabrina laughed. He had missed that sound.

Later, when they lay in each other’s arms, looking up at the enchanted ceiling, Sabrina knew that she had worried for nothing. Celebrating Lupercalia with Nick would be fine.

“Thank you,” she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“For what?”

A small smile appeared on her lips. “Just being you.”

Nick could still feel that smile when he leaned in to kiss her. 


	10. “Somehow, I always seem to end up here. With you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse; Everybody Lives AU; Prompt: “Somehow, I always seem to end up here. With you.”

Sabrina laughed as Nick pulled her into the library in his parents’ house after not-so-subtly asking her to help him with something. Their parents had exchanged knowing looks, Ambrose had catcalled, Sabrina’s aunt Hilda had scolded him for it and Zelda had taken a drag from her cigarette with an amused expression on her face.

“Okay, you have me all to yourself, now what?” she asked. A surprised noise was muffled as he pressed her up against the door and kissed her. 

“As much as I love our families, I needed some time alone with you,” Nick answered before kissing her again.

The Spellman and Scratch families had gotten together to celebrate Yule for as long as they could remember and while the tradition was something neither of them wanted to miss, Nick had something he needed to talk to Sabrina about without an audience. So he had gotten her out of the living room under an excuse everyone had seen through, grabbed her hand and pulled her into the next best room, which had turned out to be the library. It was fitting for what he was about to do.

Nick broke the kiss and leaned back a bit, looking at her with a soft smile. “Thirty years and I still can’t get enough of you,” he said as he pushed a moonlight colored curl behind her ear.

“I should hope so,” she quipped as she put her arms around his neck. “You still didn’t answer my question, though. Why are we here?”

“Maybe I just wanted to make out with you?” he suggested, pecking her lips as she laughed again. “But that’s not the main reason we’re here. I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. “Sounds serious.”

“Oh, it is,” Nick confirmed and took her hand in hers. “To be honest, I didn’t plan for us to end up here, but it’s fitting. Somehow, I always seem to end up here. With you.” He led her to the middle of the room. “We had our first kiss in here, right over there.” He nodded in the direction of the bookshelf where he had hidden when he had taught her how to teleport.

“I kind of stumbled on purpose back then, you know that, right?” she asked, grinning when he looked surprised.

“Really?”

“I knew you wouldn’t let me fall. And … well, I had a pretty big crush on you, so my teenage brain thought it was a good way to get close to you,” Sabrina explained and leaned up to kiss him.

“And I thought I was smooth when I flat-out told you I wanted to kiss you,” he said, shaking his head.

She shrugged, an impish grin on her face. “You were alright.”

Nick shook his head, chuckling. “This was also where we first said I love you.” He looked at the table where they had sat, studying for their classes at the academy. He remembered looking up and just watching her for a moment, transfixed by how she worried her bottom lip in concentration, her brow slightly furrowed as she took notes. When she looked up and smiled at him, it had hit him like a ton of bricks that he loved her and he had blurted it out before he could stop himself. When she said the words back, he had decided that studying was overrated and they had made out, Sabrina in his lap and things quickly heating up – until his father had walked in on them, more effective than a bucket of cold water could have possibly been.

Sabrina smiled at the memory. “I don’t know who was more embarrassed, we or your dad when he found us making out.”

“I’d say we were, your cheeks were almost the same shade of red as that sweater you wore that day,” Nick said, brushing a gentle kiss across her cheek. “I’m still glad it was my dad and not yours, though.” However, Nicodemus Scratch had apparently ratted them out to the High Priest and Edward had wanted to enforce an open-door policy when they were alone. Their mothers thankfully had stepped in and prevented that. “This was also were we first talked about attending mortal college and where we wanted to go together.”

She nodded. “A lot of important things happened in here.”

“They did. And … like I said, it’s kind of fitting that we ended up in here now.” Nick swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. He squeezed her hand gently as he started speaking again. “Sabrina … the last thirty years have been the best of my life. I still sometimes wake up and find it hard to believe that we’ve managed to find each other right at the beginning of our ridiculously long lives.” 

He smiled when she laughed quietly at that. “Not a day goes by that I don’t thank the Dark Lord for the sheer dumb luck of that. And for you loving me. I meant it what I said earlier. I still can’t get enough of you, even after thirty years together. And that’s not going to change. Not in fifty years, not in a century and not in two. You are the love of my life, Sabrina Spellman.” Nick saw tears well up in her eyes, but there was a soft smile on her face, too.

He went down on one knee, like he had seen in some of the movies they had watched and like Diana had confirmed mortals tended to do this when he had asked her to make sure. “Marry me?” He looked up at Sabrina, saw a lone tear run down her cheek as she sniffled.

“Yes,” she blurted out, laughing a bit about how eager she sounded as she looked down at her boyfriend’s – or was it fiancé already? - hopeful face. But the unguarded look full of love she had become so familiar with over the last few decades made it ridiculously easy to answer. “Yes, I’ll marry you, Nicholas Scratch,” she repeated, nodding, a brilliant smile spreading over her face that made her cheeks hurt.

Nick sprung to his feet, put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her soundly, words failing him. When they broke apart, they wore matching smiles. He suddenly remembered something. “Oh, I almost forgot.” He fumbled with the pocket of his pants, his hand not entirely under his control from the rush of emotions coursing through his body. He finally managed to pull out the piece of jewelry he had gotten a few days before from Diana.

“My mom’s ring,” Sabrina whispered as Nick took her hand and gently pushed the ring onto her finger.

“It’s your ring now. When I talked to your parents about this, Diana insisted that I propose to you with her ring when I mentioned wanting to do this instead of the turtledove hearts.”

She saw the ring for what it really was: Nick not only accepting her mortal half but showing her that he loved all of her equally. Sabrina pulled him in for a long kiss, burying a hand in his hair as his hands landed on her waist. She was sure that their families were waiting for them to come back, by now completely aware of what was going on, but they could wait for a few more minutes. 


	11. “You owe me.” “Fine, whatever you like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mortal AU, same universe as "Wait a minute, are you jealous?"; Prompt: “You owe me.” “Fine, whatever you like.”

When she sank into the sofa cushions, Sabrina Scratch was officially exhausted. She had barely slept the night before because her son was teething - which was also the reason why she hadn’t really been able to take a nap all day. She felt like the little boy felt it the second his mother started to relax and drift off and started crying again. 

Her head fell back and she closed her eyes, enjoying the moment of peace she knew would only last so long. The quiet was broken when she heard her daughter tell her father all about her day at school – for the third time, if she had counted correctly. Sabrina smiled, her eyes still closed, when she heard Nick humor the little girl as they came closer.

“And then during break we played hide and seek and I won every round, daddy!” Diana said, bouncing as she followed her father into the living room.

“That’s great, sweetheart,” Nick answered, grinning. He knew exactly what she was doing: The longer she talked about her school day, the longer she got to stay up. 

“Oh, and Miss Alexander let us draw a picture in class! Mommy put it on the fridge, I’ll go get it!” Diana was about to run back to the kitchen when Nick snatched her up and threw the giggling girl over his shoulder as he carried her into the living room. He had seen the picture of their family that even included what he guessed was Salem, a black blob on the ground with legs and what was probably supposed to be a tail.

“Daddy, put me down!” she squealed, kicking up her little legs.

Nick dropped her in the armchair that almost swallowed her before settling down next to Sabrina, kissing her temple and pulling her into his side. She leaned her head on his shoulder and hummed as she snuggled into him.

When Sabrina opened her eyes, she saw her daughter hanging upside down over the armrest, her dark curls brushing against the carpet as the girl tried to reach for Salem who strutted by. The cat sat down in front of her and gently pawed up at her hand, making Diana laugh again. Her mother looked at the clock on her phone and sighed. “It’s way past your bedtime, sweetheart.”

“But I’m not tired yet, mommy!” Diana argued.

“That’s not the point,” Sabrina answered. They had this conversation every night, the little girl insisting she wasn’t tired and then out like a light five minutes into her bedtime story.

“But mommy!” she pouted. 

“You have school tomorrow. And you don’t want to be tired for that, right?” her mother asked. “I mean, if you’re tired, you won’t be as good at hide and seek tomorrow and you want to win again, right?”

Diana’s eyes widened. “Yes!” She almost bounced off the armchair and raced towards the stairs.

“No running on the stairs!” Sabrina called after her, hoping that Diana’s trampling didn’t wake up Eric. Not when he was finally sleeping for more than half an hour. 

“That was masterful, babe,” Nick said, pulling her in for a kiss, the corners of his mouth turning up when she smiled into the kiss.

She kissed his cheek after breaking away, her hand traveling over his chest. “I know that it’s my turn, but would you maybe read Diana her story tonight?”

Nick watched Sabrina, his eyebrow raised. He knew what she was doing. And he also knew that she was aware he knew. “Like you said, it’s your turn,” he still said. His eyebrow rose further when she looked up at him with wide eyes and undid the top button of the Henley he had changed into when he got home.

“Please?” Sabrina asked, kissing the underside of his jaw. “I’ll make it worth your while later, I promise.” They both knew it might be an empty promise, depending on how long their son decided to sleep tonight.

Nick hummed. “Okay. I’ll do it,” he agreed. When he saw her smile, he added. “You owe me.” He bit the inside of his cheek when her smile fell just a little bit.

“Fine. Whatever you like.” She’d do anything as long as she didn’t have to read a bedtime story tonight.

The grin he sent her way could only be described as devilish and sent a shiver down her spine. “I hope you’re ready to deliver on that promise.” 

Nick got up again and Sabrina immediately missed his warmth. She gasped in surprise when he leaned in and kissed her, her toes curling at the intensity. “I’m ready,” she mumbled when he pulled away.

He winked when he pulled away for good and followed their daughter up the stairs, hoping she’d go to sleep quickly.

While he was upstairs, Sabrina grabbed the remote from the coffee table and dimmed the lights, the room now basked in warm light and the glow of the embers in the fireplace. On a whim, she grabbed the throw blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and the pillows and arranged them on the carpet in front of their fireplace, settling down.

That’s where Nick found his wife a few minutes later, curled up on the floor and asleep. He smiled and shook his head, walking over to grab her and take her to bed. However, she opened her eyes the second he touched her. 

“Let’s get you to bed, darling,” he said quietly, following his words up with a gentle kiss.

Sabrina shook her head. “I have a promise to fulfil,” she argued, placing a hand on the back of his neck as she pulled him into another kiss. 

Nick sank into the cushions next to her and pulled her close. He had initially planned to tease her a little about what she owed him, but the way she kissed him and how her hands started to travel and snuck under his shirt quickly made him forget about that. With their kids, it was only a matter of time until he’d get that chance again. The thought filled him with warmth as he deepened the kiss and started undoing the buttons on the soft flannel shirt she wore, only now realizing that she had stolen it from his side of their closet. 


	12. “Is that my shirt?” “You mean our shirt?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse; Future Fic; Prompt: “Is that my shirt?” “You mean our shirt?”

When Nick rolled over in bed, he expected to find his girlfriend next to him, but the other side of the bed was void of the petite blonde that had stolen his heart the first time he had laid eyes on her, even if he’d never tell her that. She wouldn’t let him live it down if he phrased it like that, even if it was true. As he slowly became more awake, he heard cluttering and quiet singing coming from the kitchen and smiled as he sat up.

He ran a hand through his hair and grimaced, knowing without a mirror that birds would have a field day nesting in the mess on top of his head. The good thing about weekend was that he didn’t need to worry about fixing it, though. Especially not when he usually woke up with Sabrina in his arms and managed to convince her with his kisses and soft touches to stay in bed for a while longer. Apparently that was not in the cards today, though. 

Nick got up and grabbed the shirt she had quickly convinced him to take off the night before and sweatpants – clothes he only wore in the comfort of their own home, the only place where he completely let his guard down. Their safe haven. After brushing his teeth and assessing the state of his hair – which was worse than expected – he went to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway with a big smile on his face.

Sabrina was dancing around the kitchen and singing along to the song playing on her phone, which she had connected to bluetooth speakers. He wasn’t entirely sure why she bothered with that instead of simply amplifying the sound with magic, but he also didn’t question it. There were tiny hints of her mortal side scattered throughout their home and that was exactly like it was supposed to be.

She still hadn’t noticed him when he snuck up behind her as she flipped what he realized were pancakes and squealed in surprise when Nick wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her flush against him as he kissed the back of her neck. “I missed you when I woke up,” he mumbled against her skin, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses as he moved to the spot below her ear that made her eyes roll back as she sank further into his arms.

“Good morning to you, too,” she said, enjoying his lips on her skin way too much. Sabrina sighed, a happy little sound, when he nudged the collar of the shirt she wore to the side. She couldn’t stop the grin from spreading over her features when Nick suddenly froze and pulled back just enough to turn her around in his arms.

“Is that my shirt?” he asked, already knowing the answer, more intrigued by the fact that he hadn’t realized it sooner. The black button-down shirt he had worn the day before was loose on her small frame and just long enough to cover her in a way that she had forgone putting on the shorts he had peeled off of her the night before. 

“You mean our shirt?” Sabrina said, a smile on her face that was equal parts innocent and wicked and that drove him insane. 

He surged in and captured her lips with a force she hadn’t anticipated and that made her gasp. Nick used her surprise to his advantage and deepened the kiss, groaning when she buried a hand in his hair, holding onto him like she had the night before. His hands began to wander and he slowly started pushing up his – their – shirt when Sabrina pushed him away, both of her hands suddenly against his chest. 

“Hold that thought, I don’t want to burn our breakfast,” she said, turning around and quickly taking the pancakes out. They were already somewhat darker than they were supposed to. 

“Forget about the pancakes,” Nick said, his lips finding her neck again. He was sure that he could convince her to come back to bed with him as he fought the urge to just grab her and carry her back. Sabrina wearing his shirts always did things to him and she was well aware of that.

“But I’m almost done! These are the last two anyway,” she argued as she poured the remaining batter into the pan. 

“You’re playing with fire, Spellman,” he warned her, tightening his arm around her middle as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

“Huh, weird, I always thought we had an induction stove,” she quipped, followed by a squeaked “Nick!” when he pinched her side. 

He regretted his action when she pressed herself closer to him to avoid his hand, involuntarily grinding against him and making him groan. When he heard her giggle, he wasn’t sure anymore if she hadn’t done it on purpose. Nick watched soon after as she flipped the pancakes, mentally counting the seconds until he could finally pull her out of the damned kitchen. He knew better than to try before she was done. He blamed Hilda for her focus on finishing up whatever food she was making and not really letting him interrupt. Hecate knew he had tried enough times over the years. 

When Sabrina took the last pancakes out of the pan, Nick flipped the switch on the stove. “You’re coming with me. Now. I want my shirt back,” he declared and picked her up, grinning when she laughed all the way back to their bedroom.

“I told you, it’s our shirt!” she reminded him, any other arguments gone from her mind soon enough as he worked the buttons of the shirt open. She could deal with giving it back for now, she’d just steal it again later. 


	13. “Take my hand. Just trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse, Prompt: “Take my hand. Just trust me.”

“What’s the matter, Nicky, are you scared?” Prudence asked, a smirk on her face as she looked at the warlock. There had been a discussion of all the things that could possibly go wrong if they did this and while Nick was facing a three-against-one kind of situation, he still firmly argued his case.

“I’m not scared, but I’m also not interested in breaking my neck,” he answered and sighed when Sabrina pressed a soft kiss to said neck.

“Nothing is going to happen,” she informed him, a smile on her face. “Come on, Scratch. You’ve done things that were a lot more dangerous.”

Rationally, Nick knew that his girlfriend had a point. However, the thought of willingly jumping off a cliff into a lake rubbed him the wrong way for a plethora of reasons. The unnerving smirk still on Prudence’s face was only one of them. “I just don’t see how this is supposed to be fun,” he said.

“The rush of adrenaline in free fall, the serotonin flooding your system when you’re coming up again – trust me, Nicholas, this will make you feel alive like nothing else,” Ambrose jumped in. When Prudence raised an eyebrow at his statement, he grinned. “Well, almost nothing else.”

Sabrina scrunched up her nose at her cousin’s words in a way that Nick found positively adorable. “Too much information,” she grumbled and leaned into her boyfriend when he wrapped his arm around her.

Prudence scoffed. “Please, as if you don’t know that what he’s saying is true.” When Sabrina slightly blushed, the smirk returned to the other witch’s face. “Everyone could tell when Nicky finally got under your clothes. You were suddenly a lot more relaxed.”

Sabrina glared at her and Ambrose quickly stepped in to prevent this from escalating. “Ladies, we’re on vacation,” he reminded them. “Now, how about the two of us go up there and show Nicholas how it’s done?” he suggested and held his hand out to Prudence.

“Gladly. It’s getting boring down here, anyway,” she agreed and grabbed his hand. A moment later, they were gone and reappeared at the top of the cliff. They had made sure that there was nobody else around and had placed protective wards around them that would deter anyone who might have otherwise stumbled upon them.

“Remind me again why we thought it was a good idea to go on vacation with those two?” Sabrina asked Nick and smiled when he pulled her into his lap.

“Hey, it was your idea,” he answered before pecking her lips. “You know, if it was just the two of us, we could do something a lot more entertaining than jumping off a cliff,” Nick said, playing with the bow on her neck that held up the top of her bikini, the bright red with its white polka dots a stark contrast to her porcelain skin. Before he could stop himself – not that he really wanted to – he pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. 

Sabrina leaned back a little, looking at him warily. “I know what you’re doing and it’s not going to work,” she told him and got up, rolling her eyes when he groaned at the loss of contact. “Come on. It’s going to be fun, I promise.”

Nick watched as Prudence and Ambrose jumped, canonballing down towards the surface of the lake and finally breaking it with a big splash. He held his breath until they came back, Ambrose whooping and Prudence actually laughing. They seemed fine. But when he looked back to the top of the cliff, the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach returned. 

“There are a lot of other things we could do for fun,” he tried again as he dragged himself to his feet. “What Ambrose and Prudence suggested, for example.” Nick wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled Sabrina flush against him, committing the way she gasped at the skin-to-skin contact to memory. 

“You know what?” she started, dragging her index finger from his forehead over the bridge of his nose and his lips down further until she rested her hand against his bare chest, her eyes never leaving his. “If you do this with me, I’ll let you take my bikini off of me later. Deal?”

He smirked. “You’ll let me do that anyway.”

“You’re so full of yourself,” she countered. When the smirked turned into a devilish grin, Sabrina quickly added: “And don’t you dare say what’s going through your mind right now.”

Nick laughed, a carefree sound that made Sabrina smile. She wanted to hear this kind of laugh from him for the rest of her life. Free from reservations or dampened by looming threats. “Fine. Let’s do this. But just because I can’t wait to get you alone.” He leaned in and kissed her soundly, teleporting them to the top of the cliff. The sooner they did this, the sooner he could talk her into going back to the Spellmans’ vacation home they currently stayed in.

Sabrian grinned when she realized where they were when they broke the kiss. “Look who’s suddenly eager.”

“You gave me the right incentive,” he said, chuckling when she playfully rolled her eyes. “But remind me again why we’re not using magic to slow down our fall?”

“Because if we did that, we wouldn’t experience that adrenaline rush Ambrose mentioned,” Sabrina explained. When Nick still didn’t look convinced, she stepped out of his arms and held out her hand. “Take my hand. Just trust me. It’s going to be fine.”

“Not fair,” Nick said, fixating her with his dark eyes, growing somber for a moment. “You know that I’d trust you with my life in a heartbeat.” He grabbed a hold of her hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to its back. 

“And I’d trust you with mine,” she answered, knowing fully well that they both had already done exactly that multiple times already to get where they were right now.

He sighed. “Alright. Let’s do this.” 

“Let’s do this,” Sabrina agreed, sending him an encouraging smile. They took a few steps back and then ran, jumping off the cliff still holding hands, only breaking the contact when they hit the water. 

When Nick resurfaced, he had to admit that Ambrose had been right: the rush of adrenaline on the way down had definitely been something else. He brushed his wet hair back and waited for Sabrina to pop up again, relief coursing through him when she broke the surface of the water, brushing her hair back as well and revealing a huge smile on her face as she swam over to him. 

Nick pulled his girlfriend into his arms and kissed her again, enjoying the way she melted against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I love you,” he mumbled between kisses.

“I love you, too,” Sabrina answered, the smile still plastered on her face when they broke apart. She looked at him with big innocent eyes when she spoke again. “You know, I think the bow of my top has come slightly loose, could you check?”

He grinned and tightened his arm around her. “Of course I’ll check,” he agreed.

She kissed him again, short and sweet. “Let’s get out of here.” The witch tried to wiggle out of his embrace to swim back to the shore, but Nick had a different idea, teleporting them back. What good was a magical barrier shielding them when they weren’t going to use their powers for mundane tasks?

They hurriedly packed up their things and soon enough, Sabrina called out to Ambrose. “We’re going back to the house!”

“Alright,” he acknowledged, before adding: “Please, for the love of Hecate and all things unholy, soundproof your room this time, cousin!” For all his jokes, he didn’t need to hear his little cousin getting ravished by the admittedly delicious warlock she had wrapped around her finger. 

“Maybe I will, maybe I won’t,” she called back, giggling when Nick pulled her into his arms and kissing him again when she teleported them back to the house and directly into her room. The door swung shut at the wave of her index finger and locked. Nick mumbled the spell to keep sounds from filtering out before checking the bow Sabrina’s bikini top, just like he had promised.


	14. “You’re just a big softie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mortal AU; Prompt: “You’re just a big softie.”

Nick watched with a big smile as Sabrina almost bounced in the passenger seat of their car on their way to the shelter. After moving out of the tiny apartment they had shared and buying their own house on the outskirts of Greendale, they had decided to start a family – by bringing home a cat. Sabrina had been talking about it for years, but their old apartment had been too small and when she had still lived with her aunts, Zelda’s dog Vinegar Tom had made getting a cat impossible, barking at any feline that dared to come too close to his territory.

But since he knew how long she had dreamed of bringing home a cat, Nick had suggested going to the shelter. The giant smile on her face and the way she had tackled him, smothering him with kisses, spoke volumes of how right that decision had been. She had called the shelter later that day to make an appointment for the weekend and had power-shopped everything they could possibly need for their cat. Just this morning, he had put up the cat tree in their living room, earning him a long, deep kiss for his efforts from his fiancée. All sorts of cat toys lay at the ready, there was a cat bed in the living room as well as in their bedroom and she had bought what Nick figured had to be a year’s worth of cat food.

He had refrained from saying anything, instead enjoying the joy radiating off of the woman he loved. “So, any idea what kind of cat you want? What it should look like?” he asked, looking at her from the corner of his eye for a second before focusing on the road again.

“I always thought tabbies were cute,” Sabrina said with the smile that had been plastered on her face all week. “But to be honest, I’m not going to look for any specific coat or breed. And I’m not going to pick a cat, the cat picks their human, it’s not like getting a dog,” she explained.

He chuckled. “Okay, okay. Let’s see which cat picks you, then.”

Twenty minutes later, they had entered the shelter and were first introduced to some of the older cats, but none really seemed to click. Nick was getting worried when he saw Sabrina’s shoulders sag slightly with each miss, but then she suddenly brightened up again at the sound of high-pitched squeaking noises.

“Nick, kittens!” she exclaimed and took his hand, pulling him along.

“Calm down, babe, they’ll still be here in a minute,” he answered, chuckling at her enthusiasm. 

They looked inside and he couldn’t help but laugh when he saw the tiny cats chasing each other around, stumbling over their own paws because they still lacked control.

“They are from three different litters, but all more or less the same age, give or take a few days,” Elspeth, the girl showing them around, explained.

“Can we go inside?” Sabrina asked, her eyes hopeful. Her smile widened when the girl nodded and let them in, carefully watching so none of the kittens escaped. 

Nick grinned when he saw two kittens rolling around on the floor wrestling, tiny squeaks escaping them once in a while. Another miniature cat was trying to climb one of the two cat trees in the room and he snorted when gravity stopped the vertical endeavor. He leaned against the wall next to the door and watched the chaos unfold in front of him while hoping that his fiancée would find a cat in here – or rather be found, depending on how one looked at it.

Sabrina had sat down on the floor, smiling up at Nick for a moment, before letting her gaze drift across the room until she suddenly stopped. A tiny, completely black kitten with short hair sat there, looking at her curiously, it’s head slightly tilted. The small feline got on its paws and strutted across the room like it owned the place, stopping right in front of her. 

“Hey, little one,” she said, carefully reaching out to let the kitten sniff her hand. It withdrew at first, but when it realized that she meant no harm, it smelled her hand and then rubbed its head against her palm, requiring scratches that Sabrina was all too willing to provide. Soon enough, the small cat had jumped in her lap, rubbing its head against her stomach before falling over, presenting its round belly. Sabrina’s cheeks were hurting from smiling but she couldn’t care less when she scratched the kitten’s belly and chest. She had been picked by this small black thing and she couldn’t be happier. 

She turned her head to look at Nick, who had been playing it cool before, stepping back and letting her interact with the cats, but he wasn’t leaning against the wall anymore. Sabrina frowned, but the broke into a big smile again when she found him on the floor as well, scratching one kitten’s head while another, a small light gray one with the faintest hint of stripes on its coat, had climbed up on his shoulder and bumped its head against his cheek. Nick turned his head, looking at his passenger, who stared back at him for a second before bumping its head against his nose.

Sabrina melted inside when she saw him press a kiss to the kitten’s head before picking it off his shoulder and cradling it almost like a baby, grinning when the small feline started purring in the crook of his arm. 

“You’re the cutest little thing, you know that?” he told the kitten and started scratching its tummy. “Sabrina, look at how tiny these paws are!”

“And you’re just a softie. A big one,” Sabrina said, smiling brightly. She looked at the black kitten that had curled up in her lap and back at Nick. “So … I guess we’re getting two cats?” She carefully suggested, her eyes wide.

“We encourage getting cats in pairs so they have company while their owners aren’t hope. And those two are siblings, by the way,” Elspeth pointed out.

“Then we really have no choice, Nick,” Sabrina said, already knowing that he’d agree from the way he was still cradling the small gray kitten. 

“Looks like it,” he answered, his gaze drawn back to the feline when it started squeaking in protest at the current lack of scratches, which he promptly resumed. 

“Should I get the paperwork ready?” Elspeth asked.

“Yes, please,” Sabrina confirmed, smiling. “Can we stay here for a moment longer?”

The shelter worker nodded. “Sure, I’ll get you when everything is set up. Why don’t you start thinking about names for the little boy and girl you’re taking home?” She suggested, nodding at the black kitten in Sabrina’s lap and the gray one in Nick’s arm before slipping out of the room.

“She has a point,” Sabrina agreed, looking down at the small black loaf. When the kitten, a boy, as she now knew, lifted its head and looked at her almost expectantly, she suddenly had an idea. “What about Salem?” she asked. A tiny squeak followed, making her laugh. “Does that mean you like it?” Another squeal. “I take that as a yes. Salem it is,” she decided.

Nick was looking at the gray kitten that started yowling the second he stopped scratching her. “Your brother’s called Salem, did you hear that?” He said, thinking about a name that would match. When he stopped moving his fingers between the feline’s ears, an almost indignant squeak gave him an idea. “What about Banshee? You certainly scream like one when you don’t get what you want.”

Sabrina laughed at the suggestion, but the longer she mulled the idea over, the more she actually liked it. “Salem and Banshee. Doesn’t sound so bad,” she determined.

“Then I guess that’s settled.”

A few minutes later, Elspeth grabbed them to finish the paperwork. She informed them that they could pick the kittens up the next week after they had their surgeries to get spayed and neutered.

On the way to the car, Sabrina grabbed Nick’s hand, tangling her fingers with his. When they reached the vehicle, she leaned against the door on the passenger side and pulled him closer, her free hand tangling in his hair as she pulled him down for a kiss. 

“Thank you for this,” she mumbled against his lips between kisses. “You have no idea how happy this makes me.”

Nick leaned his forehead against hers. “That’s all I want, to make you happy.”

She kissed him again, trying to pour all of her feelings into it. Nick’s free hand gently squeezed her hip, their other hands still entangled. 

“I love you,” Sabrina said quietly when they broke apart.

“I love you, too,” he replied, kissing her again before opening the car door. “Now let’s get you home. I feel like we need to order at least one more cat bed and a few other things, since we’re getting two cats now.”

She grinned. “We definitely need to do some more cat shopping,” Sabrina agreed, mentally already making a checklist of the things they now needed to double up on as Nick rounded the car to take them home. Just a few more days and they’d be able to bring Salem and Banshee home, too. She couldn’t wait – and judging from the smile on Nick’s face, neither could he. 


	15. "You took all the pillows so I’m using you as one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mortal AU, same universe as "Wait a minute, are you jealous?"; Prompt: "You took all the pillows so I’m using you as one."

If Sabrina had to choose a favorite season, it would absolutely be fall. The trees turning yellow and red, the nights growing longer, pumpkins popping up everywhere – she loved just about everything about it. Her birthday on Halloween was really just the cherry on top, all things considered. It had been the highlight of her year in younger years, the pinnacle of fall, but her priorities had shifted over the years. While she still enjoyed her birthday parties and didn’t see that changing anytime soon, there were now other things she liked even more. 

Just a few days ago, Nick had lit the first fire of the season in the fireplace and once their children were asleep, they had just sat there on the couch, a blanket thrown over their feet and Nick’s arms wrapped tightly around her as they talked, kissed and just soaked up the quiet and each other’s presence. 

Sabrina smiled at the memory as she bounced her son in her lap and watched Nick chase their daughter around the garden, Diana squealing with joy. Had someone told her 15-year-old self that she was going to be married to Baxter High’s resident heartthrob and would-be-Casanova Nicholas Scratch and have two kids with him, she would have called the person insane. Now, she couldn’t imagine her life any other way. She laughed as Diana made a sharp turn and slipped through her father’s fingers. He scrambled after her and slipped on the wet leaves under their apple tree, landing on his butt ungracefully.

“You okay over there, Scratch?” she asked, kissing Eric’s dark curls as the little boy in her lap gurgled something she chose to interpret as agreement with her question.

Nick pushed himself up. “My ego is bruised, but other than – ow, shit!” He cursed as he tried to walk back to the porch.

“Daddy said a bad word!” Diana exclaimed, her big brown eyes wide. Not that she hadn’t heard worse from her auntie Zelda before, but she wasn’t supposed to say it, so her daddy absolutely couldn’t, either.

“Nick? What is it?” Sabrina asked, her brow furrowed as she watched him limp back. She sat Eric down in the baby carrier she had brought outside and went to her husband, wrapping her arm around his waist as he draped his over her shoulder to take some of his weight off of his foot.

“I think I twisted my ankle,” he said, hissing slightly every time he tried to take a step with his right foot. 

Sabrina helped him to sit down and knelt in front of him, pushing his jeans up a little to assess the damage. When she brushed her fingertips over his ankle, he pulled his foot away, inhaling sharply. “Okay, you need to see a doctor,” she decided, her tone allowing no argument.

Several hours later, after Sabrina had played with their little boy to tire him out so he’d fall asleep quicker and tucked Diana in, she closed the bedroom door and looked at her husband, sitting up in bed reading, his glasses low on his nose. His foot was propped up as per doctor’s orders and from the relaxed look on Nick’s face the painkillers were also doing their job. He had sprained his ankle when he fell, so there would be no running after their daughter for him anytime soon.

“How are you feeling?” she asked as she changed into her pajamas, well aware of his eyes on her after she heard him put his book on the nightstand.

“Better already. The view helps,” he said, grinning at her when she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Obviously better since you’re already back to flirting,” Sabrina replied, shaking her head. She went to the bathroom and by the time her teeth were brushed, Nick had settled under the covers, his foot still elevated. 

Sabrina slipped under the covers and didn’t wait for an invitation when she unceremoniously cuddled close, placing her head on his bare chest.

“Not that I mind, but what’s this about?” He asked, wrapping his arm around her.

“You took all the pillows so I’m using you as one,” she informed him, his laughter slightly shaking her.

“You heard the doctor, I have to keep my foot elevated,” Nick answered with a grin.

Sabrina propped her chin on his chest so she could look at him. “But with all the pillows? You built a small fortress for your foot.”

He leaned down and kissed her, pouring all his love for her into the gesture as he pulled her closer. “I like it better when you use me as a pillow anyway,” he mumbled against her lips before capturing them again. 

Sabrina was about to tangle her fingers in his hair when the bedroom door opened. She pulled away to see her daughter poke her head in. “What is it, sweetheart?” When she had left Diana’s room, the girl had been fast asleep.

“I had a bad dream … daddy got hurt again,” Diana explained, her lower lip wobbling as she looked at Nick.

“Hey, come over here,” he said, nodding towards the bed. She cautiously came closer, her trusted plush bunny in hand and her eyes not moving from his foot. “Do you want to tell me what’s up?” Nick asked, both he and Sabrina shifting a bit to make room for their daughter when she climbed up on the bed. 

Silence filled the room and Sabrina was about to ask the little girl what was wrong when she spoke again. “I’m sorry, daddy. You’re hurt because of me.” A tear rolled down her cheek.

Nick and Sabrina exchanged a look. 

“It’s not your fault, Diana. I didn’t pay attention,” he explained, wiping the tear away. 

“But, daddy, I ran away and -” she started, more tears falling.

His heart broke a little and from the look on his wife’s face, so did hers. “Grab one of the pillows?” he asked her quietly and she nodded, knowing where he was going with this. Once Sabrina had grabbed her own pillow and placed it right next to Nick’s, she made room between them and he picked their daughter up and plopped her right in the middle between them.

“Diana, you didn’t do anything wrong. These things happen, it was an accident. In a few weeks, it will all just be a memory,” he explained, wiping at the tears streaming down her face.

“You’re not mad at me?” she asked in a small voice.

Nick kissed her hair. “Of course not, sweetheart.” He moved a little so he could see Sabrina over Diana’s head, smiling slightly when she nodded. “How about you sleep here tonight so you don’t have any more bad dreams?”

Diana hiccuped through the last of her tears, nodded and quickly snuggled close to her father, a content sigh coming from the little girl when Sabrina turned off the lamp on her nightstand and wrapped her arm around her as well. 

“Good night, babe,” Nick whispered a while later, Diana fast asleep again, and smiled when Sabrina stretched slightly to kiss him.

“Good night,” she answered just as quietly as she settled back down, her eyes closing as she snuggled closer to Nick, their daughter securely between them, her hand still wrapped tightly around the bunny even in sleep. 


	16. "You should probably go home." "But I’m already home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse; Everybody Lives AU; Prompt: "You should probably go home." "But I’m already home."

“Not that I didn’t appreciate the distraction, but don’t you think we should get back to studying?” Sabrina asked, playing with the short hair on the nape of Nick’s neck. 

They were currently lounging on her bed, Nick pushed on his elbow and looking down at her with a smile. Originally, they had met to study for the demonology exam Blackwood was putting them through at the end of the week. 

But after a while, he had gotten distracted by the way Sabrina chewed on her bottom lip in concentration, her little frown and pout as she poured over her notes. He had started placing soft, innocent kisses on her exposed neck and she had at first swatted at him and laughed, but soon enough, his distraction became theirs. He had floated their notes and books to her desk so they wouldn’t crumble before kissing her in earnest, grinning when she eagerly responded. His shirt had come off quickly and hers had followed, Nick groaning when he saw the black bra. “You’ve been counting on this,” he had accused her between kisses, nipping on her full lower lip after she said “Maybe” with a wicked smile.

Thing had quickly grown heated after that, both ensuring that the other would be wearing turtlenecks for at least the next few days if they didn’t do anything about it. Sabrina’s aunt Hilda provided an efficient bucket of cold water by knocking on the door and asking if they wanted some cookies to nibble on while they studied. Nick had nibbled on her neck instead while Sabrina told her aunt through the closed door that they were fine, swatting at his bare chest when the danger of Hilda walking in on them had been avoided. 

They had continued to kiss after that, but the fire was gone for the moment, making room for long, slow kisses that made Sabrina’s toes curl. 

“Do you really think we need to study more for that exam? I’m pretty sure we’ll pass with flying colors as it is,” Nick said, kissing the tip of her nose, thoroughly enjoying the smile the gesture earned him.

“You might, but you know that Blackwood hates me. He’ll look for the tiniest mistake, not just because I’m a witch but because my dad just last week told him again to cut the misogynistic crap. He’s absolutely going to take that out on me and you know it.” On the one hand, she was happy that her dad had called Blackwood out on his behavior, but she dreaded that she was going to be on the receiving end of his wrath.

Nick sighed. He was well aware that his girlfriend – and although it had been two years now, he sometimes still had a hard time believing it – was regularly on the receiving end of their teacher’s hatred towards her father. “He won’t find any flaws,” he said, using his free hand to brush a strand of her hair back from her face, letting his fingertips linger on her cheek. “We’ll make sure of that.” Nick leaned in and kissed her again before pushing himself back up into a sitting position. “Alright, back to studying it is.”

“Sorry,” she said, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder when she sat up as well.

“Hey, don’t. We have our entire lives to make out,” he grinned when she laughed, “but we only have so many opportunities to piss of Blackwood by making sure you don’t do anything he can jump on.”

Sabrina pulled him in for another kiss. “I love you.” The words were accompanied by a bright smile that made her dark eyes shine.

“I love you, too,” Nick responded, pecking her lips again. While he retrieved their books, he asked: “Where did my shirt go, by the way?”

She bit her bottom lip, letting her eyes travel. “You don’t really need that right now, do you?”

He grinned and shook his head. “I guess I don’t.”

They studied for hours, Nick pointing out things to Sabrina that she should be especially careful about in the practical part of the exam, drilling into her head to keep her lines straight and her angles as accurate as possible. Blackwood was petty enough to fail her because one of the angles in her sacred geometry was off by a few degrees. 

“Want to try it, call up a demon?” Nick asked, his fingertips drawing soft circles on her back as Sabrina lay on her stomach, still reading. 

“I don’t want my room to smell like brimstone,” she decided, her nose scrunched up. “Maybe we could work on that in the basement?”

“Sure,” Nick agreed, “But I’ll need my shirt for that.” 

When they were dressed and on their way down the stairs, Edward Spellman called from his study. “Sabrina? Can I talk to you for a moment? Sister Jackson mentioned you were acting up in her class?”

The young witch sighed and looked at her boyfriend. “This is going to be a long talk, you know my dad. You should probably go home.” 

Nick wrapped her in his arms. “But I’m already home. With you.”

She smiled brightly at him again and pulled him down for a kiss. When she broke away, she grinned, a wicked glint in her eye that made a shiver of anticipation run down his spine. “I’m going to stop by later because I’m far from finished with you for that. But you should really leave now or you’ll get dragged into this.” Sabrina nodded towards her father’s study. 

He bumped the tip of his nose against hers. “Okay, I’ll go. But if you don’t show up later, I’m coming back. You promised me something just now.”

Sabrina laughed. “And I intend to keep that promise.”

“Sabrina?” Her father called.

She sighed. “Go. Time for me to face the music.” Sabrina closed the door behind Nick after he had teleported home the second he had passed the magical barriers around the house. She took a deep breath and walked into her father’s study, trying to look as innocent as possible. “Hey, daddy.”

Edward raised an eyebrow at that. “Don’t ‘daddy’ me. You know that’s not going to work. Now, mind telling me what exactly you did to Sister Jackson to get her so worked up?” 


	17. “Wait…is that a pregnancy test?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same universe as [Another Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900307/chapters/68320783); Prompt: “Wait…is that a pregnancy test?”

It really didn’t get any better than this, Sabrina thought as she sat curled up with Nick on their couch, her arms loosely wrapped around him as he cradled her head and kissed her in a way that sent a shiver down her spine. She couldn’t help but feel a little smug when he groaned as she scraped her teeth across his bottom lip, the tables quickly turned when he deepened the kiss. Her hand drifted to his arm, looking for something to hold on to at the unhurried, insistent press of his lips against hers, pouring decades of love into it.

A knock on the front door made her break the kiss, but Nick had other ideas and immediately went for her neck, making her giggle. Another knock and he groaned as he pulled back and looked at Sabrina, her hair as messed up as her lipstick. “We should ignore that,” he suggested, ready to dive in again, but she stopped him with a hand against his chest.

“We shouldn’t, I’m pretty sure that’s aunt Zee, I asked her to drop something off when I talked to her earlier,” she answered. 

He sighed. “Fine, but I’ll go, I’ll get rid of her faster. Because I’m not done with you yet, Spellman.” Nick couldn’t stop himself from kissing her again before getting up to get the door. Keeping Zelda waiting was hardly a good idea, even for a warlock of 135 years. 

“Nick, wait-” Sabrina started, but he was already gone. She had wanted to warn him that some of her lipstick had transferred, but now he would probably find out the hard way. 

Zelda was about to knock for the third time, her hand already raised, when Nick opened the door. “About time,” she commented and took in his slightly rumpled appearance. She couldn’t help but smirk when she saw the young warlock’s usually carefully styled dark curls messed up and the traces of her niece’s lipstick on his face. “Might I suggest a different lipstick color? That shade of pink doesn’t suit you, Nicholas.”

He internally cursed and quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he watched her quirk an eyebrow. “I’ll let Sabrina know,” Nick said, trying and failing to save the last bit of his dignity when her smirk became more pronounced. “What can I do for you?”

“I was on the way home from the academy. Sabrina asked me to drop this off for her,” she replied, pulling a small black box out of her bag. “I explained everything to her earlier, but tell her to call me if she has any questions. The incantation is in there,” Zelda explained and stepped away from the door. 

“Okay, I’ll tell her,” Nick answered, his brow slightly furrowed. He’d need to ask Sabrina what kind of ritual she was planning to do and why she hadn’t told him about it. 

“Oh, one more thing,” the older witch added. “Depending on the outcome, I expect Sabrina at the mortuary in the next few days, that is non-negotiable.” Judging from the look on his face, she suspected her niece’s husband to have no idea what was going on, so she decided to keep her words vague. 

The frown deepened. “Sure, I’ll let her know,” he mumbled, turning the box over in his hands. When he looked up again, Zelda had already vanished, most likely teleported home. Nick sighed and closed the door. When he got back to the living room, he noted Sabrina’s eyes zeroing in on the box in his hands. “What’s going on, Spellman? Your aunt was pretty cryptic. What kind of ritual is this?”

Sabrina grabbed the box from his hands and he noticed that she was decidedly more tense than she had been when he left her a few minutes ago. “It’s … it’s probably best if I show you.” She opened the box and took out the small piece of parchment with her aunt’s elegant writing on it, showing him the herbs, glass vial and needle inside the box.

Nick looked at the items and tried to make sense of what he saw, everything suddenly becoming clearer when he read the words Zelda had written down for his wife. “Wait … is that a pregnancy test?” He looked at her wide-eyed, needing confirmation.

She bit her bottom lip as she nodded. “It is. I tried mortal pregnancy tests first, but those results were all over the place, so I asked aunt Zee for this.” Sabrina had grown increasingly frustrated when the store-bought tests had been completely unreliable: some positive, some negative, others not showing a result at all, seemingly broken. Her mortal half apparently wasn’t prominent enough for those things to work, so she had to go the magical way.

“You might be pregnant,” Nick mumbled, looking at her in wonder. 

“Maybe, yes.” Sabrina took a deep breath. “Can you grab the mortar for the herbs?” 

“Sure,” he answered, scrambling to his feet, his mind spinning with the possibility of becoming a father. Some in their community might consider them too young at 135 and 133, but they had been married for almost half a century now and felt ready to add a child to their family that so far only consisted of the two of them, Salem and Amalia, the grey wolf currently sleeping in front of the fireplace. However, them talking about adding a baby to the mix and the possibility of Sabrina actually being pregnant were two completely separate things. What would their child look like? Would it take after her, after him? A perfect mix? The thought of a miniature Sabrina running around the house knocked the breath out of him in the best way.

“Nick?” Sabrina called from the living room, shaking him out of his thoughts.

“Sorry, babe,” he replied, taking a deep breath. “One step at a time, Scratch,” he told himself and grabbed the mortar from the kitchen cabinet and returned to the living room. “Okay, so how does this work?” 

“Aunt Zee already prepared the solution. All we have to do is grind the herbs, they have to be fresh, add those along with a few drops of my blood. Shake the whole thing, say the spell and then we should know for certain,” Sabrina walked him through the whole ritual. 

“Sounds easy enough,” Nick said, grabbing the herbs to keep his hands busy. Soon enough, he had turned them into a paste and Sabrina opened the vial and Nick scraped the herbs in while Sabrina grabbed the needle from the box and pricked her index finger, wincing when she finally drew blood. Once he was certain she had added enough to the mix, Nick grabbed her hand and mumbled the spell to heal the tiny cut before pressing a soft kiss to the pad of her finger, making her smile. 

Sabrina put the cork back on the vial and took a deep breath as she shook it, making sure everything was mixed thoroughly. “Ready to find out?” she asked Nick, who nodded and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. She leaned into him, taking another deep breath as she tried to prepare herself. This was it, the moment of truth. When Nick kissed her temple, she grabbed the parchment and read the words out loud. The vial in her hand became warm and Sabrina watched the content turn from liquid to solid. She stared at it, didn’t dare to blink.

“Babe? What does that mean?” Nick asked quietly, kicking himself for not asking before. 

After a few unbearably long seconds, she placed the vial on their coffee table before turning to her husband, a small smile on her lips that grew bigger with each passing moment. “That means that we’ll get a lot less sleep 13 months from now.”

Nick didn’t answer, instead surging in to kiss her, cradling her head like he had earlier. Sabrina melted against him, getting lost in the kiss, not even trying to sort the whirlwind of emotions coursing through her. There was more than enough time for that later. “I love you so much, Sabrina,” he whispered against her lips before kissing her again.

However, a thought crossed her mind that made her pull away with a giggle. “I love you, too. And I just remembered something.” She crossed her wrists behind his neck.

“What’s that?” he asked, trying to kiss her again. When she turned her head away and his lips landed on her cheek instead, he decided to make the best of it and left a trail of soft kisses to her neck.

“If it’s a girl, we’ll have to name her after Aurora,” Sabrina answered, laughing out loud when Nick groaned.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against him while his forehead rested on her shoulder. “As a second name. But I really don’t want to think about my grandmother right now.” It reminded him that they’d need to tell their families soon, especially considering that Zelda was already aware of the possibility, but there was another time for that. Tomorrow. They'd tell everyone tomorrow.

She grinned and when Nick raised his head to look at her, he saw that her dark eyes were sparkling with happiness, her smile mirroring his own. “We’re having a baby, Nick,” she said, the words still sounding unreal to her own ears.

“I can’t wait.” He nudged the tip of her nose with his own. “Now can I kiss you again?”

Sabrina laughed and buried one hand in his hair to pull him in. “Do your worst.” Her giggle was muffled by his lips. 


	18. “He is so cute. I just want to wrap him in a blanket and protect him from the rest of the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same universe as [Another Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900307/chapters/68320783), a continuation of sorts for the [pregnancy test prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193753/chapters/69983085); Prompt: “He is so cute. I just want to wrap him in a blanket and protect him from the rest of the world.”

“You’ve fallen in love with him, haven’t you?” Nick asked, kissing Sabrina’s hair as she leaned back against him. It had been a long, exhausting day, but she still radiated a kind of energy that left him in awe of her.

“How could I not? He looks like his dad.” Sabrina said, smiling down at the tiny boy in her arms. Their son. She hadn’t really wrapped her mind around the fact yet that she was actually holding him in her arms. Sabrina gently ran her fingers through the shock of black curls on her baby’s head, unable to stop the giggle that spilled over her lips when he yawned. “He is so cute. I just want to wrap him in a blanket and protect him from the rest of the world.”

Nick smiled and wrapped his arm tighter around his little family. “Which is exactly what we’re going to do. We’ll love and protect him just like we were loved and protected. And when he’s old enough to protect himself, we’ll still be there for whatever he needs.” His mind was still reeling with the reality that their son was finally born, that they finally got to hold him. Nick lifted his free hand and gently dragged his fingertips over his son’s cheek, marveling at how soft his skin was. Only a few hours ago, their child had come into this world kicking and screaming and he still remembered the unashamed tears of joy running down his face the first time he had seen the little boy now nestled safely in his mother’s arms.

Sabrina turned her head and brushed a kiss against the underside of his jaw. “I love you,” she said quietly, the simple words not enough to convey her feelings. Her heart was so full it felt like it was going to burst any moment. 

“You have no idea how much I love you, Spellman,” Nick responded, leaning in to kiss her. They were interrupted by a knock on the door and he pulled away with a sigh. “Yes?”

“Can I come in?” Ambrose asked from the other side of the door.

“Sure,” Sabrina answered and the door practically flew open. After everything had been said and done, Zelda had left the little family alone, telling everyone to leave them be. That had been met with severe protest by the rest of their families, eager to see the new addition to their combined clan. Secretly, Sabrina was happy that her cousin was the first one to ignore their aunt’s orders.

Ambrose came closer and sat down on the other side of the bed, taking a deep breath as he looked at the baby, a soft smile on his face as nudged a little hand with his index finger and the boy’s impossibly small fingers wrapped around it. “Does he have a name yet?”

“Aidan Nicodemus,” Nick jumped in. They had upheld the Scratch family tradition to name their son after his grandfather, even if it was just the second name. 

“You didn’t name him after me? For shame, cousin,” Ambrose said with a gentle shake of his head as he kissed Sabrina’s temple. “He’s perfect.”

“He is,” she agreed. “And naming him after his night father would have been a bit much, don’t you think?” Sabrina asked, the smile on her face growing as her words slowly sunk in.

“Night father?” Ambrose repeated, looking at her wide-eyed. They wanted him to … “Are you sure?” He looked at both of them, uncaring that his voice broke a little at the question.

“I wouldn’t dream of asking anyone else, Ambrose,” she confirmed. “Would you?”

“Of course!” He quickly answered, his eyes watering at the thought that they entrusted him with their child in case … no. He wouldn’t think about that. “I’ll spoil little Aidan here rotten, you know that, right?”

Nick chuckled. “I have a feeling he will get spoiled rotten by a lot more people than just you.”

“That reminds me, I have a gift,” Ambrose said, remembering the small package he had stuffed in the pocket of his robe before entering the room.

“You shouldn’t have,” Sabrina chastised him, but he just shook his head and reached into his pocket. “Would you?” Sabrina asked Nick, “I kind of have my hands full.”

He nodded and took the neatly wrapped present. “Thank you,” he said, then started laughing when the paper was gone and he unfolded the fabric, Sabrina joining in when she saw that her cousin had somehow procured a miniature replica of the very robe he was wearing.

“He’ll be the best-dressed baby in the coven,” she noted with a grin, happy about the way her cousin’s eyes sparkled with mischief.

“I have to make sure we match now. One of my duties as his night father,” Ambrose replied, unable to keep the pride out of his voice at his new title. He’d make sure the little guy got a new robe every year for his birthday, already looking forward to Aidan being old enough so they could lounge on the couch together to watch Disney movies – just like he had done with Sabrina when she had been a child. His little cousin, now a mother in her own right. The thought was mind-boggling.

Another knock on the doorframe made them look up, Nick smiling when he saw his grandmother. Of course she wouldn’t be far behind. “Hey grandma.”

“Can I?” she asked. Despite desperately wanting to see her great-grandchild, she didn’t want to intrude.

“Of course, come in,” Sabrina said with a smile. When Aurora came closer, Ambrose made room for her and stood, looking over her shoulder once she had settled next to his cousin. 

“Grandma, let me introduce you to Aidan Nicodemus Spellman-Scratch.” Nick couldn’t stop himself from caressing his son’s cheek with his thumb, his smile widening when the little boy looked at him with wide eyes. Although he had yawned earlier, he seemed to be determined to stay awake. Stubborn like his mother already.

Aurora took in the scene, the pride and love radiating off of her grandson. This was everything and so much more than she had hoped for all those years ago when she had outplayed him and Sabrina at their own game. “He’s adorable. He will break a lot of hearts when he’s older,” she predicted with a smile.

“if he turns out anything like his dad, I don’t doubt it,” Sabrina agreed, grinning at Nick when he protested before kissing his cheek to make up for the dig.

“But you do know that you’ll need to have another one, right?” The older witch asked. At their questioning looks, her smile turned playful. “I’m still waiting for that great-granddaughter named after me.”

Nick groaned and Sabrina laughed when they remembered standing in front of the Scratch house on that New Year’s Eve, half a century ago. “One step at a time,” Sabrina finally said, smiling down at the baby in her arms. “Maybe in a couple of years. I have a feeling that this one is going to keep us pretty busy for the time being.” 


	19. “My bed smells like you now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same universe as [Another Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900307/chapters/68320783), set a few weeks after the end of that fic. Prompt: “My bed smells like you now.”

The good thing about teaching at the Academy of Unseen Arts, Sabrina thought, was definitely the fact that, in comparison to your regular high school, there weren’t so many students that she didn’t get time to focus on her own research, prepare her next classes or simply take a break. The latter led her to the library and straight to the office of its librarian.

Sabrina found her boyfriend at his desk, his nose buried in a book as she had expected. She knocked on the doorframe to make her presence known and quirked an eyebrow when he closed his book with a sigh before looking up. She smiled when his whole posture changed once he realized it was her.

“Tough day?” she asked, stepping into the office.

“Not tough, just some students being idiots. Close the door?” Nick had already pushed his chair back from his desk and was about to get up when Sabrina shook her head and motioned for him to stay put.

She closed the door as he had asked and rounded the desk, unceremoniously plopping down in his lap. “Want to tell me what happened?”

“In a second,” he replied as he wrapped one arm around her to pull her closer while he buried his other hand in her hair and pulled her into a kiss. “Hi, babe.”

Sabrina grinned and pecked his lips again. “Hi yourself.” She shifted a little to get more comfortable and draped an arm around his shoulders, her hand quickly busy with playing with the short hair at the nape of his neck. “So, what’s up?”

“Several of the older students have apparently decided that today is a good day to prank the librarian. They came in here, one after the other, asking for the Ars Goetia, Ars Theurgia Goetia, Ars Paulina, Ars Almadel and Ars Notoria, making them sound like individual books they would just find out there.”

“What do they want with the Lesser Key of Solomon?” Sabrina would remember that for the rest of her life, her competition with the very man who now held her close ingrained in her memory. 

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I told the first one who came in here, that was Mackenna by the way, and asked for the Ars Goetia that the Lesser Key of Solomon is in the Sanctum and they didn’t have access to it. A couple of minutes later, the next one came in and I heard giggling outside. So, when Daphne asked for the Ars Theurgia Goetia, I told her that she’d find it right next to the Ars Naberius in the section for divination. I sent Jordan to look for the Ars Paulina in the demonology section, told him he’d find it between the Ars Machazuel and the Ars Vual.”

A suspicious grin slowly crept over her face. There was no Ars Naberius, Ars Machazuel or Ars Vual. 

“Right now, there are four students looking for the books in different sections somewhere in this library, thinking they messed up initially and will now actually find forbidden spells while Mackenna is looking for the Ars Goetia with no real system at all because why believe what I say? I’m only the librarian, after all.”

Sabrina laughed and kissed him soundly. “They clearly messed with the wrong guy. But you realize that you’ll most likely have to kick them out when you close up for the day, right?”

“I can’t wait for their faces when they realize that I played them,” he said with a devilish grin before kissing her again. 

“Aurora would be proud.”

Nick laughed at that. “I should hope so. But what brings you here? Need a book, too?”

Sabrina shook her head, her face suddenly serious. “No, but I have a complaint.”

He raised an eyebrow at that. “Which would be?”

“That I woke up without you this morning. I was looking forward to at least cuddle or maybe make out for a bit with this boyfriend I recently got before we actually had to get up, but my bed was empty.” It was the first night Nick had stayed over at the mortuary and she had looked forward to waking up in his arms, but no such luck. So far, Sabrina had stayed over at his place, but when Zelda demanded a dinner they couldn’t decline since her aunt was still miffed about being lied to at first, Sabrina had suggested Nick should just stay as the evening progressed. 

“Sorry about that.” He kissed her cheek and trailed his lips to her neck, smiling as he landed on a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear that made her gasp. “I realized I didn’t have anything I actually needed at your place, so I had to go home to shower and grab a change of clothes.” By the time he had gotten back, they had needed to hurry with breakfast to make it to the Academy on time.

“Why did you leave without waking me?” Sabrina closed her eyes and tilted her head a little to give him more room.

“You looked too damn cute to wake you up.” Nick pulled away from her neck at that and kissed her lips. “I’ll make it up to you tonight. Promise.”

“You better,” she said, the challenge resonating in her voice. “But with you not there when I woke up, I realized something. My bed smells like you now.” The fact had made her smile this morning despite her disappointment of waking up alone when she had burrowed her face in his pillow for a moment before forcing herself to get up. 

He smirked at her in that smartass way that she loved as much as she hated it. “And is that a … _bed_ thing?” 

“For Satan’s sake, Nick!” Sabrina groaned at the pun, leaning away from him. “I think I’ll consider staying at the mortuary tonight, that was terrible.”

The warlock laughed out loud at her reaction and pulled her back in, kissing her. “Just gave me another thing to make up to you tonight. And didn’t you once imply that I was a _bed_ boy?”

“Nick!” She swatted at his shoulder but couldn't stop herself from smiling slightly when she saw the grin on his face. He was clearly very pleased with himself right now. “Stop it!”

“Make me,” he challenged her, a glint in his eye that Sabrina had become very well acquainted with over the last few weeks.

And Sabrina Spellman never backed down from a challenge, so she leaned in and kissed him – before anymore terrible puns could come out of his mouth.


	20. "Wanna dance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mortal AU, same universe as "Wait a minute, are you jealous?"; Prompt: "Wanna dance?"

“Mommy?” Diana asked, looking up from the picture she was currently drawing on the kitchen table, her brow furrowed.

“Yes? Sabrina looked over her shoulder and saw the look on her daughter’s face. She put down the knife she had used to slice the apple and turned around. “What’s up, sweetheart?”

“When did you know that you liked daddy?”

She couldn’t help the surprised laughter that bubbled up inside of her. “Where’s this coming from?”

“Charlie asked me today if I want to be his girlfriend,” Diana explained.

“Hang on, what now?” Nick interrupted, wiping his hands on his jeans as he entered the kitchen. “You’re about 20 years too young to even think about getting a boyfriend, young lady.”

He had cut back some of the hedges in their backyard and Sabrina grinned when she plucked a leaf from his hair. “Oh, calm down,” she said and kissed his cheek. “I doubt you’ll need to get a shotgun anytime soon.” Her grin grew wider when he huffed at her words. 

“You might be okay with Theo’s son hitting on our daughter, but I’m not,” he answered, lowering his eyes when she snorted.

“I don’t think that’s what happened. They are six years old, Nick.” She thought about the sweet little boy Theo and Robin had adopted five years ago. “I think it’s cute. And I had my first boyfriend at five, thank you very much. Carl Tapper and I were the golden couple of preschool for a week until I dumped him for stealing one of my cookies during lunch.”

Now it was Nick who snorted. He could see a feisty, tiny Sabrina Spellman dumping Carl all too well, her hands on her hips as she tore into him for stealing her cookie. 

“Mommy!” Diana exclaimed. “You didn’t tell me! When did you know that you liked daddy?”

Nick raised his eyebrow at the question, a smirk on his face as he looked at Sabrina. “Now that’s really interesting. When did you know, babe?”

She sighed, regretting not answering her daughter’s question the first time around. Nick wouldn’t let her hear the end of it for the rest of the day. “I knew at a high school dance. Your daddy was just … he was really sweet and I didn’t stand a chance.” The memory put a soft smile on her face as she looked from her daughter to the man in question.

He wrapped his arm around her waist with a grin and kissed her temple. “That was definitely one of my finer moments.”

*** * ***

Nick looked around the gym, decorated in Baxter High colors for the Homecoming dance, trying to find the girl he had lost track of a while earlier when Billy had distracted him with his stupid campaign for student body president, trying to rope Nick into running with him. He had politely declined and tried to get rid of the other guy, but by the time Billy finally gave up, Sabrina had vanished from his line of sight again.

He spotted her a little later on the dancefloor with Roz, the girls twirling each other around, bright smiles on their faces and breaking into laughter every so often. He leaned against the wall, watching them with a lopsided smile of his own, his eyes glued to Sabrina. They had been assigned to a partner project in their English class and Nick might have bribed Melvin to switch seats in their biology class so they would be lab partners there, too. 

With Kinkle out of the picture – he had gone off to art school at the end of the last year which had also ended the relationship with Sabrina – Nick felt now was the time to amp up his efforts to get Sabrina to go on a date with him. 

Not that he hadn’t shamelessly flirted with her before, even if he had known that it was pointless. He enjoyed ruffling her feathers way too much not to do it. And he had the feeling that she had secretly liked it, if the glint in her eye had been any indication. Now with Harry out of the picture, she had even started to respond every so often and Nick enjoyed every second of, her wit pulling him in just as much as the rest of her.

A slower song came on and the girls stopped dancing, walking over to the refreshments. However, Theo intercepted them and Nick saw Sabrina shake her head while Roz nodded, the friends heading back to the dancefloor and soon enough, Roz seemed to be teaching Theo a few ballroom steps. Sabrina had grabbed a drink and now sat alone at one of the tables, watching the couples on the dancefloor with a small, wistful smile. 

Nick took a deep breath, and pushed himself off the wall, making a beeline for her. She hadn’t noticed him and startled a little when he held out his hand. “The prettiest girl of the night shouldn’t be sitting here on her own. Wanna dance?”

Sabrina looked up at him wide-eyed for a second before getting a grip of herself again. She took him in, saw the small, almost hopeful smile on his face and knew that she wouldn’t be able to refuse, even if she wanted to. Which she didn’t. “Sure,” she agreed, placing her hand in his as she got up. “Even with that cheesy line.”

He winked at her, making her chuckle. “Maybe it was cheesy, but it’s still true.” Nick led her to the dancefloor and put his arms around her, pulling her maybe a little closer than strictly necessary. But Sabrina didn’t seem to mind, judging from the way she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck as they started swaying. “I meant it, by the way. You look stunning.” The emerald green dress she wore fit her petite figure like a glove, flaring out at her hips and ended just shy above her knees. 

She bit her bottom lip at the compliment, noted the sincere look on his face instead of the smirk he wore so often when they talked. “Thanks, Nick. You clean up pretty nicely, too.” Sabrina had maybe, possibly, snuck a glance at him across the gym. She could definitely appreciate the way the well-tailored jacket of his black suit made his shoulders look, the white shirt underneath a stark contrast while the bow tie had made her smile when she first saw it.

Nick grinned. “Well, I do what I can.” The hand at the small of her back directed her a little closer and he watched for any sign that she felt uncomfortable, but she took it as a good sign when she came closer, leaning a little into him. “There’s this amazing girl I wanted to impress, you know.” His thumb gently caressed her back through the fabric of her dress while looking at her, holding her gaze.

Sabrina held her breath for a moment at his touch, unable to look away. The intensity of his dark eyes made her heart beat a little faster. “You need more than an admittedly great suit to impress her,” she finally responded.

“Like what?” he asked. “What do I need to do to impress you, Spellman?”

Sabrina sighed. “To be honest, Nick, you don’t really need to impress me. That gets old too fast. You need to show me that you’re serious.” She had heard the whispers in the halls of Baxter High that the captain of the wrestling team had suddenly stopped flirting with girls and boys alike, but she hadn’t paid the gossip too much attention. He was still flirting with her, after all, so maybe he had just toned it down a little to be less obvious. On the other hand, nothing about the way Nicholas Scratch flirted with her was subtle. And she would be lying if she said that she didn’t like it. But she wanted more than winks and smooth lines.

“I am serious. Very much so,” he tried to reassure her. 

The way he looked at her, the sincerity in his gaze and the tone of his voice made her hold onto him a little tighter. She didn’t mind in the slightest when he pulled her a little closer in return. “I noticed you didn’t dance with anyone else tonight,” she said, admitting to having looked his way. 

Nick smiled at her. “Because I didn’t want to. There was only one girl I wanted to dance with tonight.” He paused, taking a deep breath before he spoke again. “I like you, Spellman. A lot. I have for a while now. Go on a date with me? Let me show you that I’m serious.”

Sabrina wouldn’t have been able to say no if she wanted to, not that she wanted to. Not with the open, hopeful look on his face and certainly not with the way her heart had skipped a beat at his question. “I’ll go on a date with you,” she agreed, smiling when she saw his face brighten up, the corner of his eyes crinkling. It was … adorable. There was no other word for it.

Over Nick’s shoulder, she saw Roz raise an eyebrow as she looked at them. When Sabrina smiled at her best friend, she nodded towards the double doors that led out of the gym. When the song ended, she excused herself to meet Roz outside, filling her in about what had happened. The reality of having agreed to go on a date with Nick Scratch caught up with her and she decided to step outside for a few minutes to let the cool autumn air clear her head.

Sabrina sat on one of the benches in the parking lot and looked up at the stars, trying to make out constellations, so enraptured by the clear night sky that she didn’t hear the door to the gym open and close or the steps headed her way.

“Are you running away from me, Spellman?” Nick asked, unable to hide his chuckle when he saw her jump a little as he pulled her out of her thoughts.

She looked over her shoulder with a small smile. “No. I just wanted to get some fresh air. Clear my head. And then I started to look for the constellations my cousin can point out without even thinking about it and realized he’d be so disappointed in me right now.”

“No luck?” He sat down beside her and took off his jacket, putting it around her shoulders. “I don’t want you to get sick. You promised me a date in there,” Nick explained at her questioningly raised eyebrow. Besides, his long-sleeved dress shirt would keep him warm enough for the time being.

Her smile grew wider as she pulled the jacket tighter around her. “No ulterior motives, I see. Thanks.” She noticed a faint hint of his cologne and took a deep breath. “And yes, no luck yet with the stars. But that’s okay. I can appreciate the view without drawing imaginary lines.”

He decided to take a chance and tentatively put his arm around her waist, his hold on her growing more confident when she leaned slightly into him. “I’m appreciating the view, too,” Nick said quietly, his eyes never leaving her profile. He grinned when she turned her head to find him looking at her and then rolled her eyes. “You look good in my jacket, by the way.”

“So cheesy again. You should hand out crackers with those lines,” Sabrina commented, unable to hide her own smile, no edge to her tone. 

He jostled her a little, making her smile grow bigger. “But you like it.” 

She bit her bottom lip and looked at him for a moment, the unguarded smile on his face. She liked this side of him. A lot. “I do.” Before she could convince herself that it was a bad idea, Sabrina leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, breaking away again before it really began and looking at him wide-eyed when she saw the dumbstruck expression on his face.

Nick had been too surprised to react when her soft lips had grazed his for a moment, but he quickly got over it and pulled her closer, his free hand cradling her cheek, his thumb gently brushing over her cheekbone before he closed the distance and kissed her, a long and gentle brush of lips that he only pulled away from when he had to. As he rested his forehead against hers, he knew that he was done for.

Sabrina kissed him again, felt him smiling against her lips as she buried her hand in his hair. Despite calling Nick out for being cheesy, she felt like there were a million butterflies in her stomach and her lips tingled as he deepened the kiss, growing bolder the longer it lasted. She didn’t know where tonight or even that date she had agreed to would lead them, but she knew that she definitely wanted to keep kissing Nick.

“Be my date for the rest of the night?” He mumbled, his lips still brushing hers as he spoke, unwilling to move away further. Kissing Sabrina Spellman was quickly becoming one of his favorite things to do.

She was barely able to kiss him again because her smile was so wide. “Yes, I’ll be your date for the rest of the night.” A cool breeze made her shiver, despite his jacket. “We should probably go back inside.”

“Can I keep kissing you in there?” He asked with a mischievous smile.

Sabrina laughed. “I’d be disappointed if you didn’t.”

“Then what are we waiting for?”

“Hang on,” she stopped him once they stood and grinned. “Your bow tie is a little lopsided.” Sabrina reached up to fix it, well aware of his eyes on her. 

Nick kissed her again when she was done – just because he could. “Thanks, Spellman.”

“You also might want to stop by the restroom before we go back into the gym, you’re wearing some of my lipstick,” she told him with a grin. 

“I’ll wear it proudly. Besides, what’s the point if I just keep kissing you?” 

Sabrina laughed and ran her thumb over his lips, trying the get some of the pink lipstick off. At least she hadn’t gone with one of her brighter shades of red tonight.

*** * ***

“You fixed my bow tie at our wedding, too,” Nick reminded her, pulling her closer when she leaned into him. 

“I did. Not that it really mattered since you took it off – what, half an hour later?” She bit her lip as she recalled his undone bow tie hanging around his neck, the top two buttons of his shirt undone. It had definitely been a look. 

He shrugged, remembering that he had undone the bow tie the second Zelda had told them they had finally taken enough pictures. “More comfortable that way.” Nick kissed her, but pulled away chuckling when he heard Diana’s high-pitched sound of disgust. “Excuse me?” He asked his daughter.

“You’re going to give mommy cooties! That’s what Gemma said!” A scandalized look crossed the little girl’s face when she looked at her father, recalling her best friend’s words.

He couldn’t help himself and laughed out loud, holding onto Sabrina as she laughed as well. “I think that ship has sailed a long time ago, your mommy already has them.”

“But mommy, boys are gross!” Diana explained, her hands thrown in the air as she tried to convince her mother – something she had definitely picked up from Zelda.

“Now that’s what I like to hear, none of that boyfriend nonsense,” Nick said, catching Sabrina’s hand before she could swat at this chest. "Even if you just called me gross, too."

“What are you going to do about Charlie?” Sabrina asked, enjoying the way her husband squirmed uncomfortably at the idea. 

Diana looked at her parents, her head slightly tilted as she took a deep breath, followed by a long sigh. “I like him, I guess he can be my boyfriend. As long as he only holds my hand and doesn’t steal my cookies, that’s mean.” 

Her mother nodded with a smile. “Sounds like a good plan.”

“Oh, Salem woke up!” the little girl suddenly exclaimed and hopped off her chair to chase the cat that had walked by the doorway to the kitchen.

Sabrina turned to Nick and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingertips caressing the base of his neck. She grinned when he closed his eyes and pulled her closer against him. “You do realize that in probably 8 or 9 years or so, she’s actually going to start dating, right?”

He sighed and she couldn’t help but notice the similarity between him and their daughter when he did. “I just don’t want our little girl to get her heart broken.”

“We’ll be there to catch her if that happens,” she reassured him and stretched to kiss him. “And who knows, maybe she’s lucky like we were and ends up with her high school sweetheart.”

Nick wrapped his arms tighter around her, smiling when she got comfortable in his arms. “i guess you’re not afraid of my cooties, hm?”

Sabrina laughed. “Like you said, that ship has sailed a long time ago. Probably already in that parking lot.” 

“True. But, you know, I was glad things happened that way. That meant I could finally stop harassing Lizzie to get the cheer squad to attend the wrestling competitions.” The way he grinned at her could only be described as devilish.

“You did what?” Her eyes widened. Why had she never heard about that?

Nick shrugged. “I wanted to spend more time with you, didn’t matter how. I think she was close to getting a restraining order when you finally took pity on me.” He silenced her laughter with a kiss.


	21. "Can I sleep with you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mortal AU, same universe as "Wait a minute, are you jealous?"
> 
> Prompt: "Can I sleep with you?"

“Daddy, when is mommy going to be home?” Diana asked, standing in front of her father with her hands on her waist, her Spellman heritage shining through as she looked at him expectantly.

Nick had lost count how many times he had seen Sabrina or Zelda in that exact same pose. However, seeing his six-year-old daughter like that made him bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing. It was adorable, but he had a feeling that the little girl that was every bit her mother’s daughter would appreciate it. He put the book he was reading aside.

“I don’t know, sweetheart. You know she’s helping auntie Hilda with her party, these things take time.” Sabrina had gone over to the mortuary to help her aunt plan the little party for the renewal of her and Cee’s wedding vows - and knowing Hilda, they had probably gotten lost in the details, even more so if Zelda was involved as well. Diana would be the flower girl for the ceremony, but she didn’t know that yet - Nick had no doubt that his daughter would be bouncing off the walls already if they had told her.

He had stayed home with Diana and Eric so the Spellman women could work more efficiently, but considering that Sabrina had been gone for hours and Diana’s bedtime was fast approaching, Nick wasn’t sure it made that big of a difference. He smiled when Eric gurgled next to him, reaching for his sister. At four months old, the little boy had the most impressive mop of dark curls on his head - or at least that’s what everyone told them.

“I’m bored. Can we play something?” Diana leaned in kissed her brother’s cheek, but then yelped when he tugged on her hair. “Ow! That hurts!”

Nick quickly intervened and freed her, letting Eric grab onto his index finger instead as he checked the clock. An hour until her bedtime, but he also still needed to get her ready for bed. “How about we read a book instead?” he suggested, already thinking of moving on with that book as her bedtime story.

Diana shook her head. “No, I don’t want to read.” She frowned as she looked around the room, but then her face suddenly brightened. “We can build a pillow fort!” Her dark eyes were wide and shone with excitement at the idea.

“It’s a little late for that, Diana. Maybe tomorrow?”

“Daddyyyy, it’s Friday! I can stay up a little late,” she argued, pouting. “Please?”

Nick knew that he should say no. Needed to say no. Otherwise she’d just use it against him the next time she asked to stay up late. But the way she was looking at him, resembling her mother to an unfair degree, especially with that little pout … “Fine,” he agreed with a sigh. Sabrina made fun of him for being a pushover when it came to their daughter and she was not wrong. He had been wrapped around her tiny finger from the moment he saw her. 

“You and mommy can play in the fort when I have to go to bed,” Diana suggested and Nick almost choked on his own breath. His daughter’s innocent statement brought a lot of pictures with it, none of them innocent. That was absolutely not happening, he’d never be able to look at pillow forts the same way again otherwise. 

“Let’s start building, hm?”

An hour later, most of the living room had been transformed into a giant pillow fort that included every single pillow and blanket in the house as well as chairs from the dining room to expand the space. Nick had changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt, wrangled Diana into her pajamas and her teeth were brushed as they sat in their fort and he was braiding her long curls, glad that he had asked Sabrina to show him how to do it. Getting all the knots out the next morning would have been a nightmare otherwise. When he was done, he dropped a kiss to the crown of her head and watched with a smile as Diana inspected the end of her braid.

“What do you think? As good as your mom’s?” Nick asked, turning her around in his lap so she was facing him. She scrunched up her nose as she lifted the end of the – as he thought – neat braid closer to her face.

“Almost, mommy can braid further down,” Diana finally said and flicked her hair over her shoulder. 

While she wasn’t wrong, he still pinched her, grinning when she squealed and wiggled to try and get away from him. He pulled her into a hug instead, his arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her close. 

“I love you, daddy,” she said quietly, her small arms wrapped around his neck.

Nick felt his eyes water and swallowed the lump in his throat. He’d never grow tired of hearing those words. Back in high school when he had finally gotten around to ask Sabrina out, he would have never thought that it was possible to love someone as much as he did their little family. 

“I love you, too, sweetheart. So, so much.” He dropped another kiss to her head before looking over at Eric when the little boy took a deep breath in his sleep that sounded almost like a sigh. “And you, of course,” he added and gently brushed his knuckle over the baby’s soft cheek.

“Can we read a story now?” Diana asked.

“Of course, grab what you want,” he told her, watching with a smile as she scampered off. “No running on the stairs!” Nick called when he heard her rushing up to her room, only marginally slowing down after his words. However, Eric blinked up at him with tired eyes. “Sorry, buddy,” he said and picked him up, resting the little boy against his chest and gently caressing his back. He motioned for Diana to be quiet when she crawled into the fort again, book in hand. “You’ll have to hold the book,” Nick noted when he wrapped his free arm around her as she cuddled close, his arms full with his children. 

“Okay,” was her simple reply as she looked for the fairy tale she wanted to hear. She stopped turning the pages when she came across an elaborate illustration of an apple.

“That one?” he asked, smiling when she nodded. “Alright. _Once upon a time in the middle of winter, when the flakes of snow were falling like feathers from the sky, a queen sat at a window sewing, and the frame of the window was made of black ebony …_ “

When Sabrina got home two hours later, the house was completely quiet and she frowned. She had expected the TV to be on or maybe even quiet music playing as background noise as Nick read, but there was absolutely nothing. She took off her jacket and shoes and followed the light spilling out of the living room, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the construction of pillows, blankets and different pieces of furniture. 

Carefully, she moved the blanket aside that she assumed to be the entrance and she was afraid that her heart was going to burst any second at the sight in front of her. Nick was on his back with Eric on his chest while Diana was curled up next to them, all three of them fast asleep. There was movement next to her daughter and suddenly, two yellow eyes stared at Sabrina, making her smile. “Hey Salem,” she whispered.

Once he had lowered his head again, she grabbed her phone and took a few photos, the scene too sweet to not capture. When she was done, she quickly went upstairs to change into her pajamas and couldn’t help but laugh when she saw that their bedroom as well as Diana’s were completely stripped of anything that could be used for their fort. Back downstairs, she carefully crawled into the fort, trying not to disturb anyone as she lay down on Nick’s other side.

“Babe? When did you come home?” Nick asked quietly, his voice heavy with sleep.

“About ten minutes ago. Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” she answered, leaning over to press a soft kiss to his lips. “What do you say, can I sleep with you? Or is the fort completely booked?” 

“There’s always room for you, Spellman,” he said, a lazy smile on his face as she snuggled closer, her head resting on his shoulder as she brushed a soft kiss over her son’s temple. 

“Tell me tomorrow morning how this happened?”

Nick dropped a kiss to her hair. “Of course.”

“And then we could maybe ask the aunties if they’d be willing to babysit tomorrow night,” Sabrina suggested, gently squeezing his biceps as she closed her eyes.

“That sounds perfect,” he muttered into her hair. As much as he loved his children, he was grateful for the aunts always being eager to watch them for a night. 

“Mommy?” Diana asked, curling up closer to her father, her eyes closed.

“I’m here, sweetheart. Go back to sleep,” she whispered.

“Okay, ‘night mommy,” she mumbled, already on the way back to dreamland. 

“Night, love,” Sabrina answered, smiling to herself as the thought crossed her mind that she had spent too much time with Hilda today. “Goodnight, babe,” she added and pressed a soft kiss to Nick’s shoulder through the fabric of his shirt.

“Goodnight, Spellman,” he answered, his eyes already closed.


End file.
